Dos bichos y un cubo
by pequebalam
Summary: relatos familiares de Kardia y Degel y su pequeño hijo milo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les traigo una nueva locura que surca mi mente.**

 **Un fic familiar, con mi pareja Yaoi favorita se SS Kardia y Degel, y un bichito muy especial que se coló, Milo.**

 **Espero les gusten estas anécdotas familiares.**

 *******/*****/*****/*****/*****/*******

 **Niño grande.**

Sus ojitos brillaban emocionados, estiro sus manitas y recibió un par de monedas, así como unas indicaciones, apretó con fuerza el efectivo mientras repetía una y otra vez el encargo, buscando memorizarlo. Dio un giro y camino, muy emocionado, a la puerta de cristal, la abrió con mucha calma, saboreando el momento. Adentro se encontraban dos señoras y un par de niños…niños grandes. Les regalo una sonrisa, ahora él también era un niño grande, tan grande que sus padres le confiaban la tarea de comprar los víveres. El tendero termino de despachar a una señora y fue el turno del pequeñín. Su estomaguito burbujeaba y sentía un chispear en todo su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza las monedas y se acercó al mostrador, se elevó en sus piececitos y miro al tendero.

Afuera ^.^

-ja,ja, por Dios, ya cálmate Degi, parece que te va a dar un infarto.

-¡Cállate Kardia! ya tardo mucho, tal vez debería entrar a ver qué pasa y…

-¡Ah, no!

El Heleno le abrazo con fuerza y lo alejo de la puerta, impidiendo que arruinara el momento de su niño.

-tranquilo amor, aun no pasa ni un minuto, va a estar bien, ya casi es un niño grande y…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Solo tiene cuatro años Kardia! ¡Milo es un Bebe!

El bicho comenzó a reír al ver la cara de enojo de su pareja, cuando se trataba de Milo, Degel siempre perdía los estribos en menos de un segundo. Sabía que su pareja aun veía a Milo como la pequeña masa rosadita de 600 gramos, tan chiquito y frágil, pegado siempre a él, abrazándolo con fuerza y berreando si no lo veía u escuchaba. Tal vez por eso al peliverde le costaba trabajo aceptar que su bebe estaba creciendo.

-por Dios, Degel, solo fue a comprar queso y jamón… ¡y nosotros estamos afuera! es más, lo estoy viendo desde aquí y…mira ahí viene.

Las puertas se abrieron y el pequeño Milo salió corriendo; el chiquillo ni siquiera les dio tiempo de preguntar cómo le había ido, se abrazó con fuerza a las piernas de su papi Degel y comenzó a llorar cual Magdalena, para la angustia de sus progenitores.

-¡Mi vida! ¿Qué paso?

Degel no tardo en cargarlo y comenzar a sobar su espaldita, intentando calmarle.

-¡Manzanita! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

Kardia le veía angustiado, podía sentir la mirada de reproche y enojo de su compañero, ¿pues qué diablos le paso? si solo entro por tres minutos.

Controlando el llanto Milo se separó del pecho de su papi y miro con pena la cara de sus progenitores, se sentía tan mal, su primera misión como niño grande y…fallo.

-¡Mi Bebe! ¿Qué sucedió amor?

Degel le sonreía intentando animarlo.

-¿Qué paso manzanita? Kardia le veía fijamente- dime amor, ¿acaso perdiste el dinero? - era un posibilidad, la que él creía más real, tal vez por ello lloraba.

-N…no…

-entonces ¿el tendero te dijo algo feo?- más le valía a ese bastardo que no fuese eso, porque de ser así no tardaría en entrar y partirle la cara, a su manzanita nadie la lastimaba.

-N…No…

-Haber, ven acá.

Kardia tomo a su hijo en brazos, pese a las protestas de Degel, y lo coloco a su altura. Los dos iris turquesas se encontraron, ambas miradas traviesas y soñadoras, una muy inocente y la otra picara y experta.

-Milo, dime ¿Qué paso?

El chico se estremeció un poco, era raro que su padre usara ese tono tan serio, tomo un respiro antes de atreverse a hablar.

-es…es que…mmm…yo…yo… ¡Olvide cual era los veinte pesos para el jamón y cual era los veinte del queso!.. ¡Buaaaaaaahhhh!

Y Milo rompió en llanto nuevamente, mientras extendía las manitas mostrando las monedas en sus manos. Dos monedas plateadas brillaban en las palmas del infante, redondas, del mismo peso y valor, decoradas con la imagen del Partenón y un gran numero veinte.

-¡Mi cielo!

Degel no tardo en arrebatar de los brazos de Kardia a Milo y acunarlo en los suyos, intentaba calmarlo diciéndole palabras cariñosas y sobando su espaldita. Por su parte Kardia se goleaba mentalmente, ya decía él que haberle dejado tres horas en su andadera, bajo los imponentes rayos del Sol, tendrían efectos. Pero no tardo en soltar la carcajada mientras veía como su conyugue entraba de nuevo a la tienda, cargando a la Magdalena de su hijo, acercándose al tendero y repitiendo de nuevo las indicaciones a Milo. Odiaba admitirlo pero Degi tenía razón ¡Milo aún era un Bebe!

 *******/*****/*****/*****/*****/*******

 **¡Buaaa! T-T**

 **Te entiendo Milo, a mí me paso exactamente eso, solo que tanto mi Papá como mi Mamá se echó a reír…Malos.**

 **Pero la culpa es de los padres, porque nos dan dos monedas iguales, es tan confuso….¡Buaaaaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos**

 **Esta actualización fue rápida, pero es que ya la tenía en mente, puede que sea melancólica para algunos como lo fue para mí escribirla, espero les guste.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Cine.**

-¿ya llegamos?

-Ya casi Manzanita.

El pequeño Milo se encontraba emocionado, era la primera vez que asistía a un cine (sus padres no le habían llevado antes porque Degel temía que el ruido excesivo lastimara sus oídos), el chiquillo brincaba en los hombros de su padre canturreando ¡Cine, Cine!

Ya había oído hablar de ese lugar, sus amiguitos en el parque contaban cosas fantásticas. Era un lugar muy amplio, lleno de pasadizos, con enormes salas y asientos que en ocasiones se mecían de un lado a otro (disponible solo en 4k), adornado con carteles, luces y figuras de plástico para tomar fotos, también tenía una gran dulcería y un área de videojuegos. Pero lo más divertido eran las películas, caricaturas gigantes de colores llamativos y muy parlanchines. Milo se imaginaba el cine como un amplio castillo, lleno de cosas mágicas, pero cuando llegaron…se decepciono un poco.

No era un edificio muy grande, ni estaba rodeado por grandes tiendas, era más bien un edificio pequeño, con un gran cartel rodeado por foquitos de colores, rodeado por un minúsculo parque que contaba solo con un pasamanos y un par de columpios. El interior tampoco era un laberinto como le habían dicho, en cuanto cruzaron fueron recibidos por una pequeña sala, en esta había un par de mesas redondas y sillas, todo de metal, en una esquina una pequeña casita donde un hombre, vestido con un chaleco rojo y camisa blanca, les saludo. Su padre lo bajo y fue a comprar los boletos, mientras Milo recorría el lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Degel.

Logro dar con la dulcería, que se encontraba al final al lado de unas escaleras, no era tan grande como sus amigos decían, pero dulces son dulces, pego su carita en el mostrador, se sorprendió un poco al no ver las envolturas tan extravagantes llenas de colores y personajes que veía siempre en la tienda, ahí los dulces estaban acomodados de otra manera, pequeñas charolas cuadradas les dejaban a la vista, había gomitas, chocolates en bola y barra, pistaches, cacahuates, chiclosos, pasitas y demás.

-deme unos mangos con chile.

Un señor se acercó al mostrador. Milo observo como una señorita, también vestida con el chaleco y camisa blanca, pero con una especie de bolsas en las manos, despachaba. La mujer tomo una bandeja en la cual había mango en tiritas, coloco una de estas en una especie de barquito de cartón y después los baño con un líquido rojo y les espolvoreo un poco de sal. El chiquillo observo como el señor los probaba, deberían estar muy ricos ya que sonreía.

-¿quieres uno?

La voz de su papi lo sorprendió, Degel se acercó a su pequeño y lo tomo en brazos, Milo alcanzo a divisar otros frascos, colocados en una repisa en la parte de atrás, llenos de golosinas, había bombones de figuras, monedas de chocolate, gusanitos de gelatina, sus ojitos se abrieron emocionados, no era una tienda grande pero si tenía cosas muy ricas. Le señalo a su papi unas tres golosinas y Degel accedió.

-yo quiero chocomentas.-Kardia no tardo en unirse a ellos.- Disculpe señorita ¿y las palomitas?

-ah, ya vienen señor.

Una puerta se abrió a un costado, un muchacho apareció empujando un gran carrito de cristal, Milo miro emocionado la gran cantidad de palomas de maíz que traía en su interior, el niño no tardo en pedir a su papá le comprara unas. El joven les dio una bolsa grande, esta no tenía imágenes, solo estaba adornada por unas rayas azules y la palabra palomitas en el centro.

-toma Manzanita, tu da los boletos.

El chiquillo recibió tres enormes rectángulos dorados, adornados con un margen en rojo brillante y con la palabra boleto en el centro. Pasaron unas plantas y subieron por la pequeña escalera que se dividía al final en dos, a un costado de cada puerta había un cartel sostenido por un caballete, en uno se veía un extraño hombre, muy pálido y ojeroso, con orejas puntiagudas y grandes dientes y garras, Milo se susto solo con verlo, se veía malo. Del otro lado se encontraba un cartel en blanco y negro, tenía dibujado un enorme ratón, perecido a Mickey Mouse, pero este no tenía ni guantes o zapatos, solo un pantaloncillo blanco, era completamente negro, salvo sus ojos, el ratón sonreía mientras extendía sus manos, invitando a pasar. El chiquillo ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no recordaba haberle visto en alguna caricatura.

-boletos por favor

Otro hombre con chaleco rojo les recibió, Milo le entrego los papeles y este les dejó pasar, abrió la puerta de cristal y corrió una cortina aterciopelada. La sala no era muy grande, pero si más que la de su casa.

-tres personas.

-si, por favor

Adentro otro empleado les acompaño, el chico les acomodo en un lugar al centro. Milo se sentó emocionado e intento mover el asiento, pero este no se mecía justo como decían sus amigos, aunque si estaba acolchonado.

-Aquí tienen, esto elevara un poco más al pequeño.

-Gracias.

El acomodador regreso con un pequeño cojín de hule espuma, Degel lo coloco debajo de su bebe y Milo se elevó lo suficiente para ver más que cabezas. Su papito le entrego una bolsita de celofán en la cual se apreciaban unos bombones en forma de espiral, Milo tomo uno y empezó a comer, estaban suavecitos, giro para darle a papá pero Kardia ya devoraba sus chocomentas. No tardo en sentir la mirada de su tragón hijo, por lo que sonrió y le entrego una bolita. Era un chocolate muy dulce y cremoso, que se derretía al contacto con su saliva, lo mordió y la sensación mejoro, una ola de frescura golpeo su paladar, dentro del chocolate había algo viscosito, sin vergüenza alguna saco de su boca la golosina y lo examino, había algo blanco en el centro.

-es una gomita de menta, sabe rico verdad.

-¡Sí!

Jamás había probado un chocolate así, por lo general el que vendían en la tienda estaba más duro y pocas veces venia relleno. Enamorado por la golosina decidió hacer un intercambio, se arrodillo en su cojín, inclinándose a su padre, y cambio la bolsa de bombones por las chocomentas. Kardia solo sonrió, por esta ocasión le dejaría.

Una voz grave cortó el ambiente, los murmullos cesaron, la película iniciaría en segundos. Milo pego un grito cuando las luces se apagaron, aunque no fue el único, varias voces de infantes protestaron contra la oscuridad.

-no te asustes amor, tienen que apagar las luces para que la película inicie... ¡mira! la pantalla ya se ilumino.

El chiquillo no se soltó del brazo de su papi Degel, pero si se inclinó un poco al frente. La pantalla se tornó blanca y una serie de números aparecieron en cuenta regresiva, Milo logro reconocer el castillo de Disney, pero sin campanita creando un halo a su alrededor. El chiquillo no tardo en quedar prendido, observando las extrañas aventuras de ese ratón orejón y narizón, riendo por sus ocurrencias, era un ratón muy raro ya que casi no hablaba, pero le parecía divertido oír todos los sonidos que su cuerpo expulsaba, fuertes trompetazos cada que se espantaba, sonidos de claxon al sorprenderse, un silbido agudo cuando se emocionaba, incluso llego a tener miedo cada que un cuarteto de cuerdas resonaba, eso siempre era mal augurio.

Por 35 Minutos el pequeño se movía de un lado a otro, gritando emocionado por las aventuras del ratón, solo despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla cuando giraba a tomar otros dulces o de la bebida de sus papas. Cuando termino la primera etapa la sala se ilumino, esto decepciono al pequeño que pensó ya había terminado. La pantalla quedo en blanco y solo se alcanzaba a divisar un letrero que decía intermedio, escrito en letras grises.

-¡Uf, menos mal, mi vejiga ya no aguanta!-Se escuchó una voz unas filas abajo.- ¡Voy al baño!

-¡yo te acompaño abuelo!

Un hombre de edad avanzada se levantó, tenía el cabello largo y unos puntitos en la frente, como su amiguito Mu, a este le seguía un niño un poco más grande que él, de cabello añil y mirada traviesa. Varias personas también se pararon, la mayoría para estirarse y algunos seguir el camino del viejo. Kardia miro a su hijo y después las bebidas, Milo había tomado mucho líquido, mejor llevarle al baño antes de que empezara la película, tomo a su hijo en brazos y salió.

El baño se encontraba en el costado opuesto delas escaleras, pero por suerte contaba con una buena cantidad de cubículos por lo que no tardaron. De regreso el mayor compro un helado para su compañero y más chocomentas(estas cosas son adictivas, al menos pa' mi). En cuanto entraron de nuevo a la sala los ojitos de Milo se clavaron al frente, todos los niños se encontraban jugando en la tarima que sostenía la enorme pantalla, los chiquillos corrían por todo el lugar, se trepaban y bajaban de un brinco, se deslizaban por las rampas a los costados y andaban sin zapatos, disfrutando de la textura pachoncita de la alfombra.

-aquí tienes, lo siento pero Milo te robo la cereza.

Degel le sonrió y recibió el helado, se encontraba platicando con sus vecinos, recordando relatos de su infancia en un cine parecido a este.

-gracias, Kardia, ellos son Asmita y su esposo Defteros, Chicos él es mi esposo Kardia y nuestro pequeño milo.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

-que tal.

El heleno saludo a un joven rubio de ojos azules y a un moreno de cabello tan azulado como el suyo, cosa que Milo no hizo ya que no quitaba la vista del frente.

-Milo, saluda amor.

-hola.

Milo respondió de forma monótona, mientras se paraba en su asiento y brincaba un poco, sin quitar la vista del frente. A los adultos no les costó trabajo saber lo que deseaba.

-por qué no vas ahí manzanita.

El niño miro a su padre, lo pensó unos segundos y negó, se sentó con las manitas entre sus piernas, tenía ganas, pero le daba un poco de pena ya que no conocía a esos niños y muchos eran más grandes que él.

Por fortuna para el infante Defteros no tardo en apiadarse de él, el moreno se levantó y llamo a uno de sus hijos.

-¡Kanon, ven!

Un chico de cabello azulado y rebelde se giró a verles, el niño de 10 años bajo de un brinco dela tarima y corrió donde sus padres.

-Mande

-Kanon, él es Milo- señalando al niño que le sonrió tímidamente mientras mecía sus piecitos, -por qué no le llevas a jugar con ustedes.

El mayor miro al pequeño y sonrió, le daba un poco de ternura, estiro su mano y ayudo a Milo a bajar. Los niños bajaron corriendo para divertirse, mientras los adultos continuaban charlando. Milo se sorprendió mucho al ver a otro Kanon, claro que este no era el mismo, si no Saga, el hermano mayor y gemelo de Kanon, las copias no tardaron en quitarle los zapatos y lanzarlos donde los demás, en poco tiempo se echaron a correr seguidos por un emocionado Milo; bajaron, brincaron, rodaron por la rampa e incluso secuestraron los zapatos de una niña que no tardo en corretearlos. En una de sus carreras el viejo con los puntos en la frente llamo a Milo, el niño no dudo en acercarse, ya que no se veía mala persona. Sage le susurro algo en el oído mientras señalaba a un chiquillo y la pequeña cortina bajo la tarima, Milo sonrió emocionado, fue corriendo donde el chico de pelo añil, se agacho internándose bajo la cortina y sacando su manita pellizco los pies de Ángelo.

-¡Auch!

Ángelo miro de un lado a otro, buscando al responsable, pero no encontró a nadie, la pequeña manita broto de nuevo y pico el empeine del niño.

-¡ah!

Esto pasó un par de veces más hasta que Ángelo alcanzo a ver la mano de Milo, el chiquillo sonrió y se asomó, levantando la cortina.

-¡Te atrape!

-¡Ahhh!

Milo grito emocionado, el niño se giró y comenzó a gatear internándose en la cueva mágica, seguido por Ángelo.

-Milo ¿estás aquí?

Saga se asomó, preocupado al no ver al chiquillo.

-¡órale!

El mayor no tardo en ir tras ellos, seguido por su hermano y otros cinco niños. El lugar no estaba a obscuras, los dueños, conscientes de que los chiquillos harían eso ya que ellos lo hicieron en su momento, habían instalado una serie de luces led en colores, el lugar brillaba como pista de autos, por lo que los chiquillos no tardaron en fingir que eran carros.

-je, Recuerdas que una vez saliste llorando de ahí Manigoldo, te levantaste y golpeaste tu cabeza contra la tabla ocasionándote un chichón, ja,ja,ja.

-¡ya cállate vejo!

Después de unos minutos un par de empleados se asomó, era momento de reanudar la película y tenían que regresar a sus asientos, los chiquillos obedecieron de mala gana, recuperaron sus zapatos y regresaron con sus padres, Saga y Kanon llevaban a Milo de la mano. La película se reanudo y nuevamente rieron ante las ocurrencias del ratón, en esta ocasión acompañado por un pato chistoso y un perro orejón con pantalones y sombrero. Cuando el Film termino los peques estaban por bajar de nuevo al frente pero sus padres ya no les dejaron, era momento de salir de la sala. No se retiraron en el acto, sus papas, los padres de los gemelos y los padres y Abuelos de Ángelo, se quedaron en el recibidor, bebiendo un poco de café y charlando sobre sus días de infancia, para algunos no tan lejana.

Cuando salieron Milo se asombró al ver que ya era de noche, afuera unas señoras vendían algunos juguetes, varitas luminosas, burbujas, libritos para iluminar y peluches, no muy bien hechos, del ratón Mickey. Sus padres le compraron algunas cosas y regresaron a casa, apenas eran las 8:00 pm, no tan tarde pero Milo ya tenía que dormir.

En su siguiente reunión en el parque, cuando Milo le conto a sus amiguitos su primera aventura en el cine estos se quedaron impresionados. Aioria, Shaka y Mu no lo creían, a ellos nunca les habían llevado a un cine que tuviese una cueva mágica, res baladillas, una alfombra pachoncita y mucho menos que presentaran dos películas, es más podían jurar que no les dejaban quitar sus zapatos.

Al parecer ser que la idea de Kardia fue un éxito, el heleno quería que la primera vez en un cine para su hijo fuese inolvidable, que lo recordara como algo especial, como le ocurrió a él, también estaba seguro que ir a un cine antiguo seria del agrado de su pareja, después de todo a su francés le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, ya después llevaría a Milo a un cine moderno, cuando su vejiga aguantase un poco más y no se viera en la necesidad de perderse una parte de la peli por ir al baño.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se terminó^.^.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **La verdad no mentiré, no recuerdo mucho de la primera vez que fui a un cine, pero es que solo tenía dos añitos. Todo lo que escribí se basa en los relatos de mis hermanos mayores, que me llevan por 10-12-14 años, ellos me comentaron sobre la enorme tarima que sostenía la pantalla y como a los niños les gustaba correr a jugar ahí cuando iniciaba el intermedio, que parece no duraba más de 15 minutos, tiempo suficiente para asaltar de nuevo la dulcería, ir al baño y regresar, aunque antes también permitían que tu llevases dulces, dice mi hermano mayor que era muy divertido escuchar el destape de refrescos que las madres guardaban en su bolsa y ver como repartían sus vasos desechables a sus crías.**

 **Otra cosa muy importante, la permanencia voluntaria, si llegabas a mitad de la peli te permitían quedarte a la otra función para ver lo que te perdiste, no que ahora, te sacan así como vas, pero bien que te venden el boleto aunque sabe que la peli ya lleva media cinta…cretinos ¬.¬.**

 **Un recuerdo de mi infancia que quería expresar con ustedes, muchas gracias por leerlo y, que me dicen ¿tienen alguna anécdota parecida?**

 **pd. De lo único que si estoy segura es el haber gritado cuando las luces se apagaron**

 **Comentarios.**

 **DragonPiscis97. Qué bueno que te agrado el capítulo anterior ^.^. También es una de mis parejas favoritas por lo que seguiré con más aventuras de esta loca familia.**

 **Anónimo(A). sip, hare más capítulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monstruo**

¡Crack, crack, crack!

Sus ojitos se humedecieron, se aferró con fuerza a las mantas, nuevamente ese ruido le despertaba, con temor salió de su escondite bajo las cobijas; la lámpara de lava iluminaba el cuarto, la luz amarilla bañaba todo el lugar, las cortinas, sus juguetes, el armario, todo parecía tranquilo, creyendo que solo era su imaginación se volvió a enroscar en su cama. No había nadie, estaba seguro en su habitación, su papá la había revisado antes y le aseguro que no había ningún monstruo, ni en el closet, en la ventana, ni debajo de…

¡Auuuu!

El ruido se escuchó de nuevo, esto lo asusto, el ruido provenía bajo su cama, intento pararse y correr, pero desgraciadamente sus piecitos se enrollaron con las mantas y termino en el piso, a un costado de la cama. Al girar sus ojos se toparon con dos brillantes gemas que le veían fijamente.

Milo retrocedía, sin dejar de mirar al ser frente a él, junto una cantidad considerable de aire y clamo por auxilio.

¡PAPAAAAAAAAÁ!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Toda esta pesadilla había comenzado hace tres días, después de regresar de una pijamada en casa de Ángelo donde, sin querer, termino viendo una película de terror llamada "La mancha voraz". Película que termino lastimando su tierna psique, al grado que hasta le tenía miedo a la gelatina, no se lo fuese a comer.

Degel ya le había explicado que los monstruos no existían, almenos no los de las películas, y no tenía por qué preocuparse de que algo raro cayese del espacio y comenzara a devorar gente. En principio Milo le creyó, ya que su papi nunca le mentía, pero por desgracia una serie de eventos extraños comenzó a azotarlo, por lo que comenzó a dudar sobre la veracidad de esas palabras.

Todo comenzó el lunes, el chiquillo seguía al peliverde al sótano para ayudarle a lavar la ropa, a Milo le encantaba arrojar los calcetines a la lavadora como si se tratasen de una pelota y agregar el detergente, le gustaba jugar con la espuma que este hacía. Mientras su papi separaba las prendas, el pequeño se divertía jugando con un carrito y corriendo por el cuarto, llego a una esquina y comenzó a manejar por la pared, pero su diversión se terminó al sentir como algo se desplazó entre sus pies, el chiquillo pego un brinco y rápidamente busco al causante de esto, no vio nada a su lado, pero si alcanzo a distinguir una mota naranja que se alejaba brincando las escaleras, a su mente vino la imagen de la mancha voraz, por lo que no tardo en gritar y correr a los brazos de papi. Degel busco por todo el lugar, pero no había nada, por lo que lo atribuyo a la imaginación del niño.

Su segundo encuentro con ese horrible monstruo fue a la hora del baño, kardia enjabonaba su ondulado y sedoso cabello, mientras él se divertía jugando con su patito de hule y un pequeño barco, papá enjuago sus risos y se dispuso a secarlo, por desgracia se había olvidado de la toalla y ropa, dejo al peque en la tina, sin temor a que se ahogara ya que el agua no cubría todo su cuerpo y Milo ya no era tan pequeño, y fue en busca de esta. El chiquillo vio salir a papá, que dejo la puerta abierta, y continúo su juego, sumergía a su pato mientras el barco flotaba a un lado.

¡mmmau!

Un pequeño ruido capto su atención, despacio se acercó a la orilla de la tina y se asomó, alcanzaba a ver a su papi al otro lado del pasillo, kardia tomaba una pijama de uno de sus cajones, pero no fue lo único que vio, una sombra naranja paso corriendo por el pasillo. Milo se asustó, le grito a su padre e intento pararse, por desgracia resbalo en el agua y se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, Kardia entro corriendo y lo saco del agua, el chiquillo lloraba mientras se aferraba a su cuello y señalaba al frente, jurando que había visto una mancha ahí, Kardia lo envolvió en la toalla y fue a revisar…no había nada. Esa noche durmió con sus papas.

Para el martes el susto ya se había olvidado, al menos hasta medio día. Estaba sentado en el sofá junto a su papi, dentro de unos meses entraría a la escuela por lo que Degel comenzó a enseñarle a escribir, ya que quería que su peque estuviese preparado. Milo repetía, con trazos torpes, las figuras que papá había dibujado en la hoja, un grueso crayón purpura giraba de un lado a otro en busca de un circulo perfecto, cosa que no lograba aun. El peliverde se paró por un vaso de jugo, mientras su niño continuaba "escribiendo", para tener mejor apoyo Milo decidió recostarse de panza, pero sin querer termino tirando uno de sus crayones, el chiquillo se asomó, podía ver la crayola verde en el piso de madera, intento alcanzarla estirando su mano, estaba por lograrlo cuando una pata peluda salió del fondo del sofá y atrapo el color, atrayéndolo bajo el mueble en menos de un segundo.

-¡Ah, el monstruo!

Aterrado comenzó a gritarle a su padre, Degel llego corriendo, alarmado por los gritos de su pequeño, mientras una bola peluda salía disparada a un costado y se perdía en las escaleras que daban al sótano. Después de eso Milo ya no se separaba de su papá…literalmente, Degel tuvo que cargarlo toda la tarde ya que el mocoso se ponía a llorar si lo dejaba solo, cuando el peliverde se canso fue el turno de Kardia, el heleno estaba que se lo cargaba el diablo, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a la casa de Manigoldo y darle una buena paliza, como se le ocurre dejar que los mocosos vieran ese maratón de películas de terror, tal vez el loco de su hijo lo toleraba, pero Milo era tres años más pequeño y mucho más sensible. Nuevamente el niño volvió a dormir en medio de sus padres.

Poco importo que sus padres le explicaran una y otra vez que los monstruos no existían y que solo era producto de su imaginación, Milo se negaba a creerles manteniéndose firme en lo que decía y había visto. Esa noche, para que durmiese tranquilo, Kardia reviso todo su cuarto, bajo la mirada de su niño que era sostenido en brazos por Degel, abrió los cajones, reviso todo el armario, se aseguró que la ventana se encontrar cerrada y reviso bajo la cama…no había nada. Se quedaron con Milo hasta que el niño se durmió, prendieron su lamparita y se retiraron a ver un poco de televisión. Pasó la media noche y todo continuo normal, parecía que el pequeño ya había superado su miedo, por desgracia sus ilusiones se rompieron al oír el grito aterrado del menor. Kardia se levantó como resorte y corrió a la habitación de su hijo.

Milo estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo fijamente bajo la cama.

-¡ah! Milo, otra vez…manzanita ya te dijimos que los monstruos no exis…

-¡sí, si existe papá!… ¡lo estoy viendo!

El chiquillo se colocó a gatas, mirando frente a él, de inmediato comenzó a contar lo que sus turquesas veían. Girando a ver a su padre con cada descripción.

-es grande…naranja…peludo…con gigantescas garras y…y una cuelga…tiene ojos enormes y brillantes…y dos cabezas…y muchos dientes filosos…y…y…y ¡se llama pancho!

El pequeño extendía sus bracitos mientras contaba su descubrimiento. Kardia solo rodo los ojos y suspiro cansado, la imaginación de su nene era muy activa.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Degel se asomó detrás de su pareja, le preocupo un poco que Kardia no regresara con su hijo en brazos. El heleno solo negó y se acercó a su nene, arrodillándose.

-Milo, ya te dijimos que no hay nada bajo tu…

Los ojos de Kardia se abrieron sorprendidos, el mayor de los bichos tenía la vista clavada bajo la cama de su hijo, sin decir nada cargo a Milo y se lo entrego a Degel, que les veía confundido, después se acercó a la cama, se agacho y metió medio cuerpo intentando alcanzar algo, una serie de maldiciones salieron de su boca cuando ese monstruo lo araño, Milo se asustó mucho y se abrazó más al cuello de Degel, temiendo que esa cosa se comiese a su papá, por su parte este solo abrazo a su hijo, sin quitar la vista de su pareja.

Al final Kardia emergió con un pequeño gato naranja en brazos, el animalito se removía intentando zafarse. Estaba algo sucio y tenía la pata lastimada, aparte de que la mitad de su cabeza estaba cubierta por uno delos calcetines de Milo, lo que le dio la ilusión de tener dos.

-Helo aquí…El monstruo pancho

Kardia sonreía y acercaba al pobre gato a su hijo, mientras le retiraba el calcetín. Milo le miro unos segundos, sin el refugio delas sombras ya no se veía tan aterrador, se giró un poco y se animó a tocarlo. El animal se removía en las manos de Kardia, lanzo un pequeño zarpazo cuando el infante toco su pata, mientras chillaba adolorido.

-pobrecito, esta lastimado.

Degel acaricio su cabeza, en sus locas huidas, para no ser descubierto, se había hinchado la pata, por lo que esta se veía más abultada. Le llevaron a la cocina y lo limpiaron un poco, mañana le llevarían al veterinario.

-mmm, parece que entro por aquí.

Kardia se encontraba revisando el sótano, había una abertura en una de las tablas, era pequeña, pero lo suficiente para que el gato ingresara, posiblemente se amoló la pata al caer. Lo mejor sería revisar todas las paredes, para ver que no hubiese más hoyos, en esta ocasión tuvieron suerte y lo que entro fue un pobre gatito, no quería ni imaginarse que habría pasado si hubiese sido una rata, tal vez habría mordido al pequeño Milo…no, no podía permitirlo, en primera Degel lo mataba si algo le pasaba a su hijo y en segunda, él se moría por cuenta propia si su nene resultaba herido.

-tendremos que cambiar algunas tablas, solo una está rota, pero es mejor remplazar las más viejas.

-está bien ¿necesitas ayuda?

-le diré a mi viejo que me eche la mano, no te apures, regresare en un rato.

-no tardes…ah, Kardia espera, puedes traer esto. El peliverde le extendió un papel, -son las medicinas del gato.

-medicinas para pancho eh, claro cubito no te apures.

El mayor se encamino a la puerta, paso sobando la cabeza de su hijo, que estaba tumbado en la sala dibujando en unas hojas, a su lado el gato, con la pata enyesada y acostado en un cojín. Milo hablaba animadamente con "pancho" el niño le mostraba sus garabatos explicando cada uno de ellos, justo como Degel lo hacía con él, por su parte Pancho solo se limitaba a maullar, para después intentar quitarse esa pasta blanca que le producía comezón.

Después de ese día Milo ya no le tuvo miedo a los monstruos, claro que todavía obligaba a Kardia a revisar su habitación antes de dormir y se había hecho con una pistola de agua, que su abuelo Zaphiri le regalo para posibles ataques extraterrestres, y ahora contaba con la compañía de pancho, que dormía a su lado, velando con sus ojos brillantes que nadie interrumpiese sus sueños.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hola chicos, como están.**

 **Perdón por el retraso, pero la escuela y trabajo consumen mi tiempo, espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Los veré en el siguiente, con más aventuras de esta loca familia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

 **Les traigo la actualización de esta loca familia, espero les guste.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Abuelos**

De verdad no lo entendía ¿Cómo es que lograba esa reacción? ¿Cómo lograba derretir, lo que él consideraba, el mayor tempano de hielo con una sola sonrisa? Degel le veía estupefacto, sintiendo un deje de celos y envidia. Cada que recogía a Milo de la casa de su padre, siempre regresaba asombrado.

Krest no era alguien emocional u emotivo, la verdad es que su padre era un hombre serio y en ocasiones aterrador, muy estricto y regido por la norma de "Todo debe estar en perfecto orden". Norma bajo la cual educo a Degel. El francés no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que su padre le sonrío a él de esa manera…tan cálida y humana.

Pero no malinterpreten, su padre si fue cariñoso con él, le apoyo y cuido como cualquier padre entregado a su hijo, aconsejándolo y reprimiendo de ser necesario, solo que…no recordaba que lo mimara de esa manera.

Y es que con Milo, Krest era totalmente diferente. Era extraño que lo regañase o prohibiera algo, en cuanto llegaba a su casa el niño tenía carta abierta para todo.

La primera vez que lo dejo, a la edad de tres, al recogerlo casi se infarta. El chiquillo corría por toda la sala, arrojando los finos cojines de satín por todo el lugar, mientras gritaba divertido. Estaba seguro de que su padre estaría furioso, ya que no le gustaba que las cosas estuviesen regadas, incluso ya se imaginaba el regaño que le daría al no educar a su pequeño…pero no fue así. Krest solo veía correr a su nieto, cuidándole de cerca, mientras bebía un poco de jugo. Sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar al ver como el infante se acercaba a su abuelo para pedir de su bebida, pero en lugar de que el mayor le diese en un vaso nuevo, no dudo en compartir del suyo, incluso no se molestó cuando Milo uso uno de los cojines para limpiar su boca ¡Eso era inaudito! no podía creer que su padre hiciese eso ¿Qué paso con los gérmenes y la falta de educación al compartir una bebida?

Pero no era lo único.

Milo podía revolver toda su biblioteca y dejar los libros tirados mientras hacia una casita con ellos, llenar de chocolate su lujoso piano de cola cuando intentaba imitar a su abuelo y tocarlo, correr con una sábana en la cabeza por el pasillo tirando jarrones y mesas, usar la tierra de las masetas para hacer soldaditos de lodo o jugar con su finísimo reloj cucu, al chiquillo simplemente le encantaba la tonada que producía el reloj y ver como las figuritas de esos leñadores salían y golpeaban el tronco, mientras una joven se asomaba por la ventana.

De verdad Krest cambiaba cuando estaba con su nieto.

-llegas tarde, Degel, no olvides que la puntualidad es un factor importante, que no se vuelva a repetir.

-lo siento padre, las clases se extendieron y…

-ya, no importa, solo aprende a medir tus tiempos y si dices una hora respeta esa hora.

¡Genial! con él siempre seria estricto.

-¡Papi!

Milo llego corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos, el chiquillo no tardo en llenar de besos su cara, feliz de verle.

-Papi mira, ven, hice un retrato de mi abuelito y yo.

El niño les arrastro hasta la sala, ahí, en una hermosa mesa de cristal, se encontraban desparramadas un montón de hojas y pintura. Degel miro aterrado la enorme mancha purpura que cubría el suelo laminado y parte de la mesa, como robot se giró a ver a su progenitor, listo para que explotara, pero Krest no decía nada, pese a que sus ojos estaban clavados ahí.

-Mira, mira, este es mi abuelito y este soy yo, me quedo muy bonito verdad.

El chiquillo mostro feliz su dibujo, un dibujo que presentaba dos palos, uno más grande que otro, adornados con un par de círculos que tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, uno con una melena negra y el más pequeño con una melena azul, unidos por un par de rayitas que serían sus manos. Krest sonrió enternecido y tomo la hoja que su nene le ofrecía.

-Muy bonito Milo, eres un gran artista.

El mayor beso la frente de su nieto, mientras revolvía su cabello.

-ven, vamos a ponerle en un cuadro.

-¡sí!

-y esta bola naranja ¿Qué es?

-¡es pancho!

-oh, cierto, si le dibujaste su colita ¿es esta?

-no, esa es su oreja.

-perdón hijo, tienes razón es su oreja.

El mayor cargo a su nieto y se fue a la biblioteca, a buscar un buen lugar donde colocar la obra de arte de su nieto.

Degel les veía estupefacto, un maullido capto su atención, pancho se restregaba en su pierna… otra cosa extraña ¡su padre odiaba a los animales! pero no le puso ninguna objeción cuando Milo llego con pancho y lo saludo, incluso acaricio al animal… ¡A él jamás le permitió tener mascotas!

¿Cómo es que si hijo lograba que Krest le dejase hacer todo lo que quisiera?

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Pero no solo ocurría con Krest.

Kardia enfrentaba situaciones similares cada que Milo se quedaba en la casa del abuelo Zaphiri (el niño compartía un fin de semana con un abuelo y un fin con el otro abuelo, con raras ocasiones de pijamadas con sus amigos).

Zaphiri era un hombre muy rudo, e incluso más serio que Krest, al cual le encantaba tener la razón y detestaba le llevaran la contra, con entrenamiento militar y lema de "nunca te rindas". Fue un padre enérgico con Kardia, pero cariñoso y protector, educo a su hijo para ser alguien independiente, protector, inquebrantable, que lograse todo lo que se propusiera. Nunca le mimo mucho…todo lo contraria a lo que hacía con Milo.

En cuanto el pequeño llegaba se convertía en el rey de la casa, podía tirar, destruir u mutilar cualquier cosa. Y su abuelo no le reprendía, es más, cuando Kardía le llamaba la atención Milo siempre corría a los brazos sobreprotectores de su abuelo, que no tardaba en regañar a su hijo y le ordenaba dejarlo en paz.

Zaphiri era muy consentidor con Milo, le compraba todos lo que el chiquillo quería, juguetes, dulces, ropa, cualquier cosa que el mocoso deseara, también se la vivía cargándole, cosa que a Milo le encantaba, adoraba que su abuelo lo tratara como bebe. Tal vez la única cosa que Milo tenía prohibida en la casa del abuelo, era la colección de armas de este, pero no le importaba ya que eso era peligroso, sus papis y abuelo se lo repetían siempre.

-Milo termina tu comida.

-No

-Milo

-no me gusta.

-debes comer el arroz, es bueno para…

-¡NO!

-¡MILO!

-déjalo en paz Kardia, si no quiere no le obligues a comer. Está bien manzanita, come solo lo que desees.

¡Eso no era justo! A él no le dejaba parar de la mesa si no se terminaba todo, le gustase o no, y luego tenía que tragarse ese horrible jarabe de bacalao que le producían ganas de vomitar.

-abuelo ¿puedo ir a jugar al patio?

-si manzanita, pero con cuidado.

Zaphiri se acercó al peque, que ya estiraba sus manitas, y lo bajo. Milo salió disparado al jardín, para jugar con los perros de su abuelito, una pareja de pastor alemán muy hermosos.

-Kardia, los platos.

-¡TSK!

De mala gana el chico se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa ¡A él lo obligaba a limpiar su lugar! El heleno miro por la ventana a su hijo. Milo corría junto a los canes, deteniéndose en ocasiones para que estos lo siguieran. Eso también le sorprendía, esos jodidos animales no querían a nadie, aparte de Zaphiri, pero con su hijo eran todo un manojo de monerías, le dejaban que los montara, se acostara sobre ellos, jalara sus orejas, y en una ocasión su lengua, y no le hacían nada, ni un gruñido, cosa que agradecía ¡Incluso aceptaron a su jodido gato! Kardia por un momento creyó que los perros se lo tragarían de un bocado pero estos solo le miraron y al final, cuando Milo lo coloco en la cabeza de uno de ellos, lo dejaron estar.

-¿Cuándo entra Milo a la escuela?

-Mañana

-mmm, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-sí.

-ya tienes todo, sus útiles, uniforme.

-ya viejo, tiene todo, incluso Degel le coloco el nombre a cada uno de sus lápices y yo borde todos sus suéteres y camisas.

-bien. Siempre debes estar preparado.

-lo sé, no te preocupes.

-aun así le compre algo.

-¡ah! Papá.

Terminaron de limpiar y se sentaron a beber una cerveza en el patio, mirando a Milo jugar.

El heleno no podía evitar mirar a su padre, este veía embelesado a su nieto, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¿Qué tenía Milo que volvía tan locos a sus abuelos?

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

De noche

-sí, si abuelo, mañana entro temprano…sí, pondré atención, no abuelo, no hablare con niños malos…

El pequeño se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su abuelito Krest, ya tenía puesta su pijama, listo para dormir.

-Ese par, ya les dije que de Milo me ocupo yo.

Kardia veía, molesto, las cosas sobre la mesa. Tanto Zaphiri como Krest le habían comprado a Milo una mochila, colores, una lonchera, tijeras y todo lo que se necesita para el primer año de jardín…ahora Milo tenía tres de cada cosa.

-no te enojes Kardia, es su primer nieto, solo quieren consentirlo.

El francés sonreía mientras formaba tres paquetes revolviendo las cosas, de esta manera Milo utilizaría lo que sus abuelos y ellos le compraron. Kardia bufo molesto y continuo escribiendo el nombre de su hijo en los colores extra…al menos no tendría que comprar útiles por un tiempo.

-si abuelito, me portare bien…si…hasta mañana, besitos.

Milo termino de hablar y colgó el teléfono. Degel estaba por llevarle a su habitación cuando el infante presiono el segundo botón de marcado rápido.

-abuelo Zaphiri…sí, soy yo…bien…ya me voy a dormir, mañana entro a la escuela…si abuelo, sí, me portare bien…

-ah, mañana no va a querer pararse.

-no podemos hacer nada, está muy emocionado y quiere presumirle a sus abuelos

La pareja miraba a su niño, que ya se había sentado y escuchaba las indicaciones que el mayor susurraba en su oído.

-¿crees que algún día lo entendamos?

-¿eh?

-lo de ser abuelos, digo… ¿cambiaremos tanto como ellos?

-no lo sé Kardia, tal vez…la verdad es que ahora entiendo un poco más a mi papá. Ser padre no es fácil.

-sí, yo también entiendo más a mi viejo….supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nuestro nene tenga un bebe para saberlo.

-sí, pero aún falta mucho kardia.

-lo se amor.

-¡muchísimos años!

-ja,ja, si Degel, muchísimos años.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Y se acabo**

 **Que me dicen ¿sus abuelos son consentidores con ustedes?**

 **En lo personal conmigo NO. Pero con mi sobrinito….mis padres se vuelven locos con él.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Castor.**

El aroma de la carne asándose inundaba su nariz, giro la pieza para que se sazonara del otro lado, aún era temprano, ya había acostado a Milo, termino de revisar sus examines y se sentía inspirado para trabajar en su novela, saco la pieza y la coloco en un plato. Esa noche Kardia tendría un doble turno y no llegaría hasta el siguiente día. Llego a la sala y se dispuso a prender su computadora, pero por desgracia el destino le tenía preparada otra faena.

-Papi.

Milo aparecía en la sala, vestido con su pijama rojita adornada con escorpiones muy kawai. El peque se sentó al lado de su padre, había olvidado su disfraz para la obra del día siguiente.

-¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿No puedes dormir?

Se acurruco en sus piernas, evitando que el sueño le invadiera, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

-papi, mañana tengo que ir disfrazado de castor.

-¿castor?

-sí, para una obra.

-pero Milo ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-UwU…lo olvide.

-ay Milo T-T.

Se giró a ver el reloj, no era tan tarde pero seguro todas las tiendas ya estaban cerradas. Tomo a su inconsciente hijo, que se durmió tras hablar, y lo llevo a su cuarto, tenía que hacer el disfraz.

Castor: Roedor semiacuatico nativo de América del Norte y Eurasia, caracterizado por su amplia y escamosa cola, conocido por su habilidad natural para construir diques en ríos y…bla,bla,bla.

Tras imprimir una foto del susodicho, Degel puso manos a la obra. Lo primero era conseguir una tela tan peluda como la del animal. Comenzó a hurgar en su armario. Trajes, trajes, ropa casual, un saco de pana, pantalón de mezclilla, pijama, no,no,no…tardo un poco pero finalmente encontró una pieza adecuada. Un viejo abrigo negro, con peluchito en el cuello y puño…mmm, no estaba completamente pachoncito pero serviría, aparte en Grecia no hacia tanto frio como en los Alpes franceses, por lo que no le echaría de menos, llevo la prenda a la sala y comenzó a cortar.

Las tijeras separaron las mangas, forro y demás, busco una regla, marcador blanco, hilo, agujas, todo lo necesario. Extendió todo el material en el suelo, para contar con espacio. Comenzó a medir la tela, no tenía la necesidad de despertar a su hijo para esto, conocía perfectamente su talla, no en balde le media cada mes para asegurarse de que se desarrollara perfectamente, Kardia siempre se burlaba de esto y le llamaba exagerado.

Se pinchó una gran cantidad de veces, la costura jamás fue lo suyo y ya se encontraba cansado, cuando termino de coser el cuerpo y las patas miran el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, donde estaba su pareja cuando se necesitaba. Para no dormir se vio en la necesidad de doparse con café. Aun le faltaba la cabeza y cola. Para no complicarse la vida la haría como capucha, tomo otro poco de tela y empezó a formar el gorro. Los ojos fueron hechos con 8 botones azules, kardia se enfadaría cuando viese su chaqueta de piel, y los dientes con un poco de piel blanca, no más bien explotaría, pero ni modo, también era su hijo.

Dieron las seis de la mañana y el peliverde sentía su espalda arder, tenía unas ojeras enormes y los dedos entumecidos y picoteados.

-hola, ya viene.

El heleno regreso a las siete, se asustó un poco al ver la cara de zombi en su pareja, parecía que quien hizo doble turno fue él y no kardia. Le permitió ir a bañarse mientras preparaba el desayuno. Al poco tiempo se escucharon un par de pisadas muy alegres, Milo se había levantado.

-¡Papá!

El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su progenitor, que no tardo en cargarle y dar un par de vueltas. Se sentaron a desayunar y un par de minutos después el francés se les unió.

-¿un castor?

-sí.

El bicho veía como su pareja enfundaba al pequeño en su disfraz, que raro, esa cola y dientes se le hacían conocidos, así como esos botones. La verdad se le hacía un tanto extraño el disfraz, en especial por la época del año.

-bueno, andando, es hora de ir a la escuela.

Treparon a su pequeño en la camioneta, Kardia abrocho su cinturón mientras Degel ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, se sentía muy cansado. El heleno sonrió al ver las venditas en los dedos de su francés, le exigiría a la profesora que la próxima vez avisara con anticipación. Degel cerró los ojos y comenzó a cabecear, dormiría unos cinco minutitos en lo que llegaban a la escuela.

-¿para qué es el disfraz manzanita?

-es para una obra papá.

-ah, y tu personaje es un castor.

-sí, estoy muy bonito ¿verdad papá?

-si manzanita te vez muy lindo…y de que es tu obra, algo relacionado con la naturaleza o primavera.

-no, es de la navidad.

-¿navidad?

mmm, eso sería lo más adecuado, ya que estaban en diciembre, pero ¿entonces por qué el roedor?

-sí, yo soy uno de los castores…y…y vamos a cantar cuando entremos a la casa

-¿enserio?

-si

-¿y que cantaras Milo?

-esto.

El chiquillo se sentó derechito, mirando fijamente la espalda de su padre, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a recitar su papel.

-¡corren presurosos, llevan de tanto correr los zapatos rotos!

Kardia le veía, por el espejo retrovisor, confundido, esa tonadita.

-¡Vamos Castores vamos, vamos a Belem!

Kardia freno de golpe y se giró a ver a su hijo…Castores…Belem… La cara del mayor era digna de postal, no puede ser.

Pero no fue el único, Degel se había despertado de golpe al oír la canción de su pequeño…. ¡NOOOOOO!TT-TT

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Ja,ja,ja, los niños son tan hermosos, con mucho cariño, dedicado para los pequeños en su día.**

 **¡Feliz Día del Niño!** **.**

 **pd. si lo leen en mi otro fic, es que me equivoque al subir, pero es valido en los dos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maestra**

Siempre quiso ser maestra, desde pequeña, pasaba horas jugando con sus muñecos, escribiendo en ese viejo pizarrón verde mientras sus peluches le veían fijamente. Con una meta fija estudio con ahínco y logro recibirse, muy joven, como Guía Montessori.

Presento su currículo en varias escuelas, pero muchas le negaban la oportunidad por su edad, por fortuna logro un puesto en "el Santuario", una hermosa escuelita en el centro de Grecia. Shion, el director, fue muy duro en su entrevista, pero no dudo en darle una oportunidad. Esto la alentó muchísimo, comenzaría ese año como institutriz.

El grupo a cargo sería el de los más pequeños, Jardín 1. La idea le entusiasmaba, sus alumnos serían los más chiquitos, tiernos e inocentes y ella sería la encargada de iniciarlos en el ámbito escolar… ¡todo un honor!

Aunque, también tenía que admitir que existían riesgos, muy, muy grandes. En primera, los niños son propensos a accidentes de todo tipo, su tierna y gran curiosidad les mete en problemas. Corren sin fijarse, se meten todo lo que encuentran a la boca, se enferman con más facilidad, o simplemente…les gana.

Pero Saori no se dejaría vencer, se prepararía de la mejor manera para desempeñar su papel de manera impecable. La chica se entrenó a conciencia, estudio, durante todo el verano, primeros auxilios, memorizo los números de emergencia, tomo un curso de Psicología infantil, e incluso, se presentó un día antes para desinfectar el salón que le correspondía, es más hasta se entrenó lavando las calcetas sucias de su novio. Quería estar preparada para cualquier tipo de emergencia.

Ese día se levantó muy temprano, tomo una ducha, desayuno ligero, se vistió con su uniforme y trenzo su largo cabello. Llego puntual a la hora, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.

Su radiante sonrisa cautivo a los pequeñitos, los cuales estaban algo temerosos. La chica hizo pasar a los padres, se presentó ante ellos y explico el método de enseñanza que seguiría. Todo marcho perfectamente hasta que fue el momento de que los adultos abandonaran el salón.

Pero no crean que el problema surgió con los pequeños, no, estos lo tomaron de la mejor manera, es más, tiempo después se jacto orgullosa de que en su primer día ninguno de los peques lloro cuando su papi se marchó, no, el problema fue…el problema fue cuando trato con un par de padres que la dejo…aterrada.

Kardia y Degel fueron los últimos en retirarse. El francés lleno de besos la cara de su hijo y le ordeno poner atención en todo, Milo asentía feliz, mientras besaba a papi.

-disculpe señorita Kido ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-oh, claro Señor…pero.

-No se preocupe, mi esposo les echara un ojo, solo serán unos minutos.

Saori accedió, ya se lo esperaba, siempre existe un padre que desea saber más sobre la profesora de su hijo, estar seguro de que lo deja en buenas manos, esto no molesto a la chica, era una señal de que el pequeño les importaba. Saori salió del salón, no sin antes pedír a los pequeños que obedecieran al señor Antares en lo que ella regresaba. Los adultos salieron a platicar al pasillo, mientras Kardia miraba a los nenes.

-y… ¿qué les parece la escuela peques?

***…***…***…

No se había equivocado, tenía que pasar por otro interrogatorio. Las preguntas no le tomaron de sorpresa, ya se las esperaba. Degel cuestionaba su educación ¿Por qué eligió el método Montessori y no el Kumon? o ¿Waldorf? o ¿Doman? la escuela donde estudio, sus resultados y cosas por el estilo. Por un momento creyó estar hablando nuevamente con Shion, todo marchaba bien hasta que…hasta que Degel sacó su arma secreta, un gigantesco expediente que llevaba en una mochila. En este se encontraba la vida académica de la chica, desde su más terna infancia hasta la universidad.

Saori no podía creerlo ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? (cortesía de Zaphiri )

Las preguntas cada vez se volvieron más personales, desde ¿Por qué reprobó un examen de matemáticas en segundo? hasta cuestionar un ensayo del quijote en séptimo. La chica no lo podía creer, intento protestar sobre la violación a su vida personal pero…digamos que el tono de Degel y su mirada fría le pondrían la piel chinita a cualquiera.

Sin saber cómo, comenzó a hablar, respondiendo todo.

Por su parte Kardia se divertía con los pequeños, que aprendían los colores de acuerdo a una fruta. El color rojo, era el color manzana, el morado el color uva, verde era el color pera y el amarillo color banana.

Después de su expediente académico…llego el médico. La chica casi se desmalla al ver una copia de su cartilla de vacunación en las manos de ese loco. Pero Degel no se conformó con eso, también hizo preguntas sobre su vida personal, la relación con sus padres, amigos y novio, quería estar seguro de que Milo se encontraría en buenas manos. La pobre chica fue sometida a unos tés psicológicos y físicos, agradeció como nunca el haber tomado ese curso de primeros auxilios ya que estaba segura de que ese hombre le habría recriminado por no saber cómo utilizar la maniobra Heimlich en un niño. Bueno, lo único que le falto a Degel fue someterla a un polígrafo, porque para alcohol…si llevaba la maquinita.

Cuando terminaron las preguntas Saori estaba cansada física como mentalmente, tenía la cara de haber corrido un maratón y estar por desmayarse.

-bueno señorita Kido, eso sería todo. Degel guardaba su archivo, que se había ampliado con algunas anotaciones, lo mejor sería guardarlo, solo para estar seguro.

Un ruido les interrumpió, era el sonido del timbre…las clases terminaron.

La chica se levantó, del suelo, asustada, corrió a su salón, esperando que los nenes se encontraran bien. Pero los pequeños ni sintieron la ausencia de su maestra, en ese momento se encontraban recogiendo una gran cantidad de palitos de madera, con los que Kardia les enseño a construir una casita.

-bueno, es hora de irse, peques siéntense y esperen a que lleguen sus papas, Milo, despídete ya nos vamos.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

El chiquillo se despidió de sus amiguitos agitando la mano, estos le devolvieron el gesto, salió de la mano de papá mientras le susurraba un hasta mañana a su maestra. Saori, por inercia, respondió moviendo la mano, observó como el nene se marchaba, balanceándose en las manos de sus papis.

Los demás padres no tardaron en llegar, la chica comenzó a entregar a los nenes, que se despedían con una sonrisa… ¿Qué día tan raro?

-ay no, olvide entregarle esto.

El francés saco un cuaderno…que parecía biblia, donde se podía leer, cuidados para Milo. Era una serie de consejos que él consideraba necesarios para el desarrollo pedagógico de su nene.

-yo se lo llevo.

Kardia tomo el cuaderno y se internó nuevamente en la escuela, no tardo más de cinco minutos en regresar.

***…***…***…

-y ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Seiya le sonrió a su princesa al verla llegar, el chico le había preparado una espléndida comida para celebrar su primer día. Por desgracia la cara aterrada de la chica le asusto, la joven no dijo nada solo se lanzó a su brazos intentando calmarse y no caer en un ataque de nervios, mientras un enorme cuaderno caía a sus pies… ¡ese par estaba loco!

***…***…***…

-¿Qué te pareció la profesora?

-mmm, parece una buena persona, lista, creo que si está capacitada para cuidar niños.

Los padres de Milo se encontraban lavando los platos, el nene estaba en la sala, con pancho, mirando un poco de tv antes de acostarse.

-no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, aparte, es una escuela respetable, no contratarían a nadie a la ligera. No olvides que Shion (amigo de esos dos) es el director, no arriesgaría a los niños.

Kardia le sonrió, mientras acomodaba los platos en la alacena.

-lo sé, el borrego es muy cuidadoso…pero por si las dudas, le deje en claro que tenía que cuidar a mi manzanita muy bien.

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Kardia, lo cual desconcertó al francés…pues que había hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, acaso él.

-¿la amenazaste?

-mmm, tal vez.

-¡Kardia!

-¿Qué? solo le dije que algo malo le podría pasar si Milo resultaba herido, ya sabes, el enano es muy curioso e inquieto, no quiero que se pique con algún color o resbale con una goma o algo así, solo la motive para que le cuidase bien…es todo.

El chico beso su frente y fue donde su pequeño. Degel solo suspiro, en ocasiones Kardia era un exagerado, termino de acomodar los vasos, apago las luces y fue donde sus bichos. Bueno, un estímulo para cuidar a los nenes no era malo, así estaría consiente de su labor. Se imaginó a si mismo amenazando a la chica…pero no tardo en reír por la idea, él no era bueno para esas cosas, la verdad es que no se veía tan intimidante como su compañero y dudaba poder espantar a alguien.

***…***…***…

Eran ya las dos de la mañana, estaba cansada y apenas había llegado al capítulo siete del "libro" Cuidados para Milo, no podía creerlo, incluso le colocó un examen después de cada unidad. Cerró esa biblia y se dispuso a dormir, Seiya ya se encontraba roncando desde hace horas, giro para apagar la luz y miro el calendario. Tenía marcada la fecha con un enorme corazón y la frase inicio el año, soltó un suspiro aguantado las ganas de llorar, sería un largo, muy largo, año escolar.

***…***…***…***…***…

Y se acabó.

Pobre Saori, quedo traumada con ese par.

Por si se lo preguntan la amenaza fue clara y eficaz: Si lastimas a mi pequeño, ni en tu próxima reencarnación te salvas de mí, quiero a Milo sano y salvo, capish.

Dedicada con mucho cariño a los maestros…los cuales sufren mucho, tanto con los nenes, como con los padres.

Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo para con nosotros, ánimo y se les desea lo mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frances**_

Sabia cuanto le gustaba su acento europeo, cual loco le volvía cada que pronunciaba su nombre o cantaba para él, porque su bichito siempre se derretía al oírle hablar en francés.

Pero no era lo único.

También estaba enamorado de su porte, su elegancia y perfecta postura, sus exquisitos modales, su largo y verdoso cabello que gustaba de acariciar, su blanca y suave piel que siempre besaba, esas hermosas gemas violáceas que poseía por ojos, simplemente era perfecto para su bicho, y se enorgullecía de eso, sabía que su escorpión jamás tendría ojos para nadie más…o eso creía.

Su estómago burbujeo al ver la escena frente a él… ¿quién era ese extraño?

Apretó los puños cuando el peli azul se acercó despacio a ese mocoso, la irritación le invadió cuando se percató de como los ojos azules se clavaban en los ajenos…embelesados.

-¿eres francés?

 _-"¡oui!"_ (wi)

¡Eso era imposible! ¡Él no podía ser francés! ¡Tan solo mírenlo!

No tenía su elegancia y belleza digna de reyes, estaba flaco, su cabello corto y opaco, con su piel muy, pero muy, blanca, casi parecía anémico, aparte ¿Qué eran esas fachas que vestía? ¡Parecía payaso!

-eres muy bonito " _petit"_

El chico sonrió al oír una palabra en su lengua madre, lo cual dejo más prendido al griego, se veía muy lindo así. El corazón de Degel dio un vuelco al ver como las manos de su bicho acunaban ese rostro ajeno, su sangre hirvió cuando las manos acariciaron esas mejillas y sonrió…justo como lo hacía con él. Furioso se levantó de su asiento y se encamino donde la pareja, no permitiría que ese mocoso le quitase lo que le pertenecía.

-y como te decía Degel, Cristal y su familia se mudaron hace un par de días, son de Paris y creí que tú…

Sísifo se quedó callado al ver como su amigo se levantaba de la banca…hecho una furia, y se encaminaba donde los niños… ¿y ahora?

Milo veía embelesado al pequeño frente a él… ¡era muy bonito!... ¡Como su papi!

Camus se acababa de mudar hace tres días, justo al lado de Aioria y Aiorios, ese día acompañaba a sus vecinos al parque, Sísifo creyó que era una buena idea que conociera a los demás, ya que mañana entraría a su escuela.

En cuanto Milo le vio quedó prendado de su persona. Camus era un niño muy bonito, con un cabello turquesa muy parecido al de su papi, solo que más corto, su piel tan blanca y suavecita, como la de su papi, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos, y un lindo trajecito rojo que le hacían parecer muñequito de sololoi, pero lo que más le gusto fue su voz, tan dulce y cálida, acompañada de ese hermoso acento tan parecido al de su papi y abuelo.

-haber di Milo, Milo

 _-"¡Milo!"_

El chiquillo chillo emocionado, lo pronunciaba igual que su progenitor, volvió a acunar su rostro, acercándose cada vez más.

-ahora di manzana, man-za-na, pero en francés.

Camus se sonrojo, esos ojos turquesa le ponían incomodo, pero no podía dejar de verlos.

 _-"pom…"_

Pero el francesito no termino su oración. Las manos del pequeño bicho abandonaron su rostro y la figura de este fue elevada por los aires. Camus se congelo al ver ese hombre frente a él, el niño se asunto cuando esas orbes violáceas se clavaron en su persona.

Degel le miro con desprecio, acuno a su nene en brazos y se alejó de ahí.

Shion, Sisifo y Cristal le vieron partir…confundidos.

-em…tal vez se sentía mal…- intento justificar el Heleno.

-se…tal vez.

Los adultos ignoraron el hecho y regresaron a su plática. Por su parte Aiora llego corriendo y jalo a su vecinito donde los columpios, Camus le siguió, el pequeño continuaba tocando su mejilla, ahí donde las manos de Milo se habían posado, ese niño era muy amable y gracioso…pero su papi le daba miedo.

Degel caminaba enojado, como se atrevía ese niño horrible a acercarse tanto a su pequeño, estaba loco si creía que él lo permitía, en la vida de sus bichos solo había espacio para un francés ¡y ya estaba ocupado por él! y su papá en segunda instancia… ¡pero nada más!

El pequeño Milo no entendía que paso, en un segundo estaba hablando con ese niño bonito y al otro ya estaba en brazos de su papi, que lucía molesto. Pero como a Milo no le gustaba ver enojado, o triste, a su papi hiso lo que siempre hacían él y Kardia para ponerle feliz. El chiquillo acuno su rostro en sus manitas, como la había hecho con Camus, solo que en esta ocasión junto sus naricitas y comenzó a frotarlas mientras le decía " _mon flocon de neige"_ , pequeños besitos esquimales para después llenar su cara de besos. Degel sonrió ante la muestra de amor de su nene, por lo que relajo sus facciones. El chiquillo se acomodó en su cuello y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, la misma que él y su padre le cantaban para dormirlo, solo que su francés no era muy bueno y el acentito le daba un aire bonachón.

"Au clair de la lune, mon ami pierrot

Prête-moi ta plume pour écrire un mot…"

El mayor lo abrazo con más fuerza y comenzó a hacerle segunda, no, nadie se acercaría a su " _petit pommes"_ , y quien lo deseara le costaría mucho, muchísimo, ganárselo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y finalmente apareció Camus, creo que muchas lo esperaban.**

 **Que les digo, Degel es un papá muy, pero muy, celoso.**

 **No quiero ni imaginar cuando Milo crezca y algún pretendiente se acerque a él, ataúd de hielo en el acto.**

 **Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado, les deseo unas buenas noches y los leo después, cuídense mucho.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Héroe**

Un verdadero héroe no es como los personajes que vemos en la televisión, con poderes asombrosos, ropa chistosa y extremadamente fuertes…No…un verdadero héroe es aquel que se preocupa por los demás, que los cuida y protege, como los padres y abuelos, como los doctores, policías y bomberos que protegen a los demás ciudadanos; un héroe es aquel que no se rinde y lucha por alcanzar sus sueños, que te enseña a resistir sin importar que tan difícil es el camino, te aconseja y ayuda a alcanzar tus metas…eso es un verdadero héroe.

Milo entendió rápidamente el concepto, así como la diferencia entre ficción y realidad, después de que Degel lo sentara en sus piernas y le explicara a detalle. Si se preguntan por qué…es fácil. El pequeño había intentado imitar a Superman, quería ser tan fuerte como él y luchar contra los malos, por lo que se hizo de una capa roja (el mantel de la cocina) y se preparó para volar, subió al segundo piso y desde ahí brinco…por suerte para el enano su padre lo alcanzo a ver y logro salvarlo antes de que se estampara contra el piso, torciendo su tobillo en el proceso pero no importo. Por tal motivo Degel no tardo en reprenderlo y sacar de su cabeza la idea de imitar la ficción.

Pese a ello Milo aun quería ser un héroe, no como los de la tele, ya que eran de mentiritas, pero si como sus padres y abuelos. Corría de un lado a otro, con su capa roja, intentando hacer actos heroicos…pero no le iba muy bien.

No logro abrir la lata de conservas para la cena…la tapa estaba trasroscada, fue la excusa que dio papá.

Las bolsas del mandado del abuelo Krest…pesaban mucho.

Ni siquiera logro salvar a Pancho del "enorme" coker que se lo quería comer…al final el peque se asustó y quien acabo correteando al perro fue el mismo Pancho, para que no lastimara a su niño.

Pero Milo no se rendiría, él se convertiría en un héroe costara lo que costara.

Era la hora del recreo y el pequeño subía las escaleras de su escuela, al segundo piso, camino despacito hasta la sala de maestros, su papi le había dicho que ellos también eran unos héroes, ya que gracias a sus enseñanzas los nenes aprendían mucho, tal vez si veía a más héroes trabajar y chance se le pegaba algo. Abrió despacito la puerta, no quería interrumpir una misión importante.

En el lugar solo se encontraba su maestra Saori y una compañera, una hermosa rubia llamada Yuzuriha. La peli morada había ido por un poco de café, antes de regresar al patio y vigilar a sus nenes. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Milo ahí, tendría que estar jugando con sus amiguitos en el patio.

-Milo ¿Qué haces aquí corazón?

El nene le sonrió apenado e ingreso al salón.

-nada…vine a ver que hacían.

Despacito se acercó hasta la mesa. Había una gran cantidad de papeles en esta…planes secretos, pensó de inmediato.

-pero que lindo nene ¿Quién es?

-Él es mi pequeño Milo, Milo ella es la maestra Yuzuriha.

-hola bebe.

La chica estiro su mano y Milo devolvió el saludo. Cargo al pequeño y lo sentó en sus piernas, mientras le regalaba una galleta

-¿qué es esto?

-son exámenes peque, para mis alumnos, tengo que asegurarme que entiendan todo lo que les explico y por eso los evaluó. Mira, estas son sumas, son muy importantes y se tienen que aprender.

Fórmulas mágicas y planes secretos es lo único que venía a su tierna mente.

-y… ¿la cápita?

La rubia miro al nene, pero este solo sonrió, Saori se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía, últimamente venia vestido así.

-bueno Milo, es momento de regresar con tus amiguitos, ven, vamos a que juegues.

La mujer cargo al pequeño, se giró por su taza de café pero algo capto su atención, cuando sus ojos miraron más allá del cristal de la puerta vio algo que le molesto, bajo al nene y se dirigió a la terraza, Milo y Yuzuriha le siguieron.

Una gran cantidad de mocosos corría por todo el jardín, de todas las edades, tamaños y colores, pero los que captaron su atención se encontraban en el centro.

Tres niños, de unos 11 años, se encontraban molestando a un par de pequeños, un lindo peli morado y un pequeño peli verde.

Aiakos jalo el cabello del pobre Camus, mientras se burlaba de su acento.

-pero que gracioso habla este mocoso.

-¡nooo!

-¡Hey, ustedes, déjenlo en paz!

La maestra grito furiosa al ver cómo era maltratado su alumno. Pero los mocosos le ignoraron y siguieron torturando al francesito. Milo vio con horror como su amiguito comenzaba a llorar, Mu intento ayudar pero Minos lo tiro al piso y él bebe comenzó a gimotear.

-¡yo te salvo Camus!

Armándose de valor el nene se desplazó entre los barrotes del barandal y brinco a un tubo de agua, que corría a la par de este, las mujeres casi se infartan al ver como el infante descendía cual bombero hasta el piso de abajo. En cuanto sus piecitos tocaron el piso se paró corriendo y fue donde sus amiguitos.

-hay miren ¡el pepinito está llorando!

Radamanthys se burló mientras zangoloteaba de un lado a otro al pobre de Camus, le iba a jalar nuevamente su cabello cuando un fuerte dolor en su pantorrilla lo hizo gritar… ¡Milo lo había mordido!

-Mendigo escuincle

El inglés soltó a Camus y le propino un golpe en la cara al bichito mandándole al suelo. Milo logro sentir una fuerte presión en su ojito izquierdo, un ardor que le quemaba su carne y hacia llorar su pupila, estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar y gritar por su papá pero logro contenerse, se levantó y armándose de valor le propino una patada en la espinilla al pelos de elote. Radamanthys se quejó por el golpe, Milo aprovecho para jalar a Camus y ponerlo detrás de él. El bichito se paró frente a su amiguito, protegiéndole de esos niños. Mientras el inglés se ponía de pie.

-Mocosos estos, ahora verán.

Pero el puño no logro tocar la carita del bebe, una mano le detuvo antes de hacerlo.

-¡Déjalo!

Y es que ¿Qué es un superhéroe sin sus súper amigos?

El puño de Kanon se impactó en la nariz del rubio, mandándolo al suelo. Los gemelos recién salían del baño cuando se toparon con la escena de que sus pequeños amiguitos estaban siendo molestados por niños más grandes… ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! Kanon se lanzó a golpes contra Radamanthys, Aiakos soltó a Mu, al cual le torcía el bracito, e intento ayudar, pero Saga le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago mientras jalaba al borreguito y lo ponía tras él, los gemelos comenzaron a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, cuando Mino decidió ayudar a sus amigos el pequeño Milo apretó sus puñitos y se lanzó contra él, comenzó a morder su pierna, el albino quiso quitárselo pero un peso en la espalda lo mando al suelo, Ángelo llego corriendo en rescate de su primito (Mu) y mejor amigo(Milo), entre los dos comenzaron a pegarle a Minos evitando que se parara.

En segundos aquello se volvió Campal.

Valentine, Mÿu y Lune intentaron ayudar a sus superiores, el trio de imbéciles, pero Aiorios y Shura llegaron al rescate, apoyados por Afrodita. Aioria llego corriendo al ver a su hermano pelear, el nene tomo unas piedritas, de las macetas, y comenzó a arrojarlas contra los "espectros malditos" que asustaban a sus amiguitos, Camus y Mu le imitaron, seguidos por Shaka.

Pandora, la maestra de esos tres Bulling, llego corriendo para detenerlos, jalo con fuerza a Milo para que dejara de rasguñar la cara de Lune, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la mano de Saori, la peli morada le abofeteo por tocar a su nene. A la pelea se unieron Violate, que intento apoyar a Pandora y Yuzuriha, en apoyo de Saori. Todo fue un caos, gritos, patadas y lloriqueos de parte de los más pequeños, que no dejaban de arrojar pataditas y piedras. El asunto no se calmó hasta que Shion, Dokho y Asgardo entraron en escena y los separaron.

El director estaba hecho una furia, molesto con los tres bribones que molestaron a los pequeños, ligeramente enojado con los gemelos y demás por no ir a buscarle, y empu…con las maestras por participar en la trifulca, al final les impuso un castigo ejemplar, así como una advertencia de expulsión al trio de maniacos si volvían a molestar a los enanos. Todos los involucrados terminaron aseando el patio tras el recreo…algo muy agotador, aunque los nenes lo vieron como juego.

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac.

Las manecillas avanzaban y Saori se sentía morir, dentro de poco su vida terminaría en cuanto Kardia o Degel llegaran a recoger a Milo, y es que el ojo del nene se había hinchado y paso de morado a un verde negruzco muy fuerte, aparte de que tenía algunos raspones en brazos y piernas…por que no se había limitado a arrojar piedritas como sus compañeros.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta y la joven se congelo…pero no era la única. Shion se encontraba a su lado, como director era el responsable directo de semejante calamidad. El borrego estaba muy asustado, sabía que Degel lo demandaría por semejante negligencia y Kardia le haría trizas en cuanto viese la cara de su bebe, y es que ese par era muy sobreprotector con Milo, más de lo que él lo era con Mu.

-Aioria, vienen por ti.

El portero de la clase, ósea Milo, le grito a su amiguito. Y es que el nene tenía la manía de correr a la puerta y asomarse por abajo para ver las "patas" de los adultos y saber por quién iban, si se encontraba con unos convers negros sabía que era su papá Kardia, unos mocasines de piel en color chocolate era señal de que Degel le recogería, ya se había aprendido el calzado de todo los papis y mamis de sus amiguitos y esas botas de color miel eran de Sisifo.

Los mayores sintieron como el alma les regresaba a su cuerpo, aún tenían unos minutos de vida. Después de dos tocadas más ya no solo era Milo quien se asomaba por la rendija, Shio y Saori le seguían. Sus facciones se relajaron al ver unos brillantes zapatos de charol.

-Camus, es tu papá.

El peli azul corrió donde su amiguito y le ayudo a terminar de guardar sus cosas, cargo su lonchera y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Hasta mañana

Milo se despedía agitando la mano. Cristal se sorprendió un poco al ver semejante golpe en la cara del amigo de su hijo, miro al director y maestra, pero estos solo le movieron la mano en señal de que no querían decir nada. El peli blanco le dio una rápida revisión a su hijo, gracias a Dios estaba bien. Antes de irse Camus se zafo de la mano de su papi y regreso donde Milo. El francesito estaba completamente rojo, tímidamente abrazo a su amigo y le regalo un besito en la mejilla.

-Gracias Milo… "Tu es mon héros"

Susurro antes de correr donde su progenitor y marchar a casa, mientras avanzaban el pequeño se giró y le regalo una sonrisa, despidiéndose con su manita.

Las mejillas de Milo se pintaron de carmín y sintió un burbujeo en su pancita.

"tu es mon héros"

Es lo que su papito siempre le decía a su papá cada que le ayudaba, lo hacía reír o lo consolaba cuando estaba triste… ¡Sí! lo consiguió, finalmente lo consiguió, finalmente se convirtió en un héroe, y no en cualquier héroe, sino en el héroe de su amigo Camus… ¡Genial!

El chiquillo regreso sonriente a su lugar, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Saori y Shio sonrieron, ya que la escena les pareció tierna, parece que al peque le gustaban los niños parecidos su papi Degel.

Toc-toc

Unos toquidos y regresaron a la realidad, no tardaron en asomarse por la rendija. La sangre se les helo, levantaron la mirada y se miraron incrédulos, volvieron a asomarse para confirmar…no, no había duda.

Se escucharon dos golpes secos… Shion y Saori se habían desmayado. El pequeño Milo corrió donde sus profesores, se asomó y su sonrisa se ensancho.

Por qué no, lo que Saori y Shion vieron no fueron los clásicos convers negros con la suela decorada con bichitos, cortesía de Milo, ni los elegantes y bien limpios mocasines color chocolate de Degel, no, lo que vieron era peor. La peli morada había olvidado que era viernes, y como cada viernes uno de los abuelos de Milo lo iba a recoger para que pasase el fin de semana con él. Por lo que al ver esas botas militares sabia la que les esperaba, y es que no hay nada peor que un bicho sobreprotector y algo psicótico…que el bicho sobre protector, psicótico y con licencia para matar, que lo educo.

-¡Abuelo zaphiri!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la primera gran pelea de este pequeño?**

 **Gracias a Dios tiene amigos más grandes que si no.**

 **je,je, no me quiero ni imaginar la cara de Degel cuando vea a su manzanita, si de por si no quiere a Camus…con esto menos, ja,ja, ja.**

 **Por cierto.**

 **Coloque a Cristal como Padre de Camus ya que me pareció lo más razonable…por dios véanle bien, en el anime se ve más viejo que su "maestro".**

 **Bueno chicas y chicos les deseo un excelente inicio de semana, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado.**

 **Lira. em, tenía planeado agregar a Hyoga como en la cuarta temporada, ya que Milo fuese grande y con hijos. Pero si me sale alguna historia para ese par con gusto la escribo.**

 **Joya blanca. Pues sí, llego otro francés, aunque le costara mucho ganarse al suegro.**

 **Kuromu. La petición que me dices será en un especial al final de esta primer temporada, en cuanto a la relación de Degel y Camus, sí, creo que sería divertida la competencia entre esos dos, uno como novia celosa y el otro como madre posesiva, je,je.**

 **muchas gracias por leer y les veo en la siguiente actualización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enfermo**

-¿Como esta?

-mejor…creo, no se ha despertado aun, la fiebre disminuyo un poco pero… ¡Kardia! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-tranquilízate Degel. Escucha ya hable con el señor Solo y me dejara salir temprano, llegare en una hora, si sigue igual nos vamos al hospital ¿de acuerdo?

-…si…está bien…no tardes, por favor, te necesito aquí.

-Cálmate, todo estará bien, llegare pronto, lo prometo.

La llamada termino y Degel colgó el teléfono, tomo una vasija con agua fría y se dirigió a la habitación de su nene.

Milo se encontraba acostado en su cama, con su pijamita azul y un trapo en la frente, a su lado su fiel Pancho. El animalito babeaba la cara del pequeño intentando mitigar el calor, mientras ronroneaba para calmar al pequeño, que se revolvía inquieto en la cama.

-¿Papi?…

-ya bebe, aquí estoy…

-mmm… ¡mph!...me lele la cabeza… ¡mph!

Milo gimoteo un par de veces y se hizo bolita en su cama mientras sollozaba. Degel soltó un suspiro y se acostó a su lado, cambio la mantita de su frente esperando con esto aliviar un poco el malestar de su nene. Se sentía tan mal, todo esto había sido su culpa.

Paso un cuarto de hora y Kardia llego corriendo, el heleno había terminado su trabajo a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que su jefe no dudo en dejarlo salir. Envolvieron a Milo en una manta y salieron disparados al hospital.

-muy bien, lleva este informe a la habitación 14, si encuentras al doctor Luco dile que le espero en…

-¡Calvera!

-¿eh?

La morena se sorprendió mucho al verlos de nuevo ahí, desganada soltó un suspiro, ese par era un exagerado, entendía que era su primer hijo y todo pero… ¡Por dios, solo tenía gripe! Adornándose con una sonrisa se dirigió donde sus pacientes.

-chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Paso algo malo?

-Y todavía preguntas Bruja, la medicina que le diste a mi hijo no sirvió para nada, aún tiene fiebre y no deja de moquear.

Una vena broto en la cien de la mujer ¡Bruja! Estaba por soltarle una bofetada al heleno cuando la angustiada voz de Degel le interrumpió.

-¡Por favor Calvera, has algo, Milo no deja de quejase que le duele la cabeza, y aún tiene mucha fiebre!

-¡Calvera…por favor!

La mujer se doblego al ver la mirada de angustia en ambos jóvenes, Kardia se veía desesperado y Degel tenía los ojos rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Soltó un suspiro y se llenó de paciencia, no podía enojarse con ellos.

-bueno, pasen a mi consultorio, le daré otra checa dita.

-¡gracias!

La joven pareja le veía agradecida, le tenían un gran aprecio a la doctora…desde que le salvo la vida a Milo.

No había nada fuera de lo común, nariz congestionada, ojos llorosos y un dolor de cabeza, los síntomas clásicos de la gripe, solo que al ser tan pequeño…pues su resistencia era menor. Para calmar a los angustiados padres les sugirió que pasara la noche en observación, segura que dentro de un par de horas Milo se levantaría, tan revoltoso como siempre. Los jóvenes aceptaron, ya más tranquilos, si Milo empeoraba no tardaría en ser atendido por la doctora.

-el té que le di ayudara a bajar su fiebre, por el momento lo dejaremos dormir, regresare cada hora para checarlo, entendido.

-mmm, está bien.

La mujer salió de la habitación, ese par, si no les quisiera tanto los mandaría a freír espárragos…aunque era comprensible, después de lo que pasaron.

-¡soy un idiota, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí de comprarle ese helado!

El galo no dejaba de culparse, se sentía tan mal. El día anterior, tras recoger a Milo de la escuela, había llevado a su pequeño a comprar un helado. Hacia demasiado calor y creyó que sería una buen forma de refrescarse, todo marchaba bien hasta que…bueno, digamos que el clima no es predecible, de la nada todo se oscureció y un fuerte aguacero se soltó mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Por increíble que parezca Degel no llevaba ni sombrilla o chaqueta, por lo que no tuvo con que proteger a su nene de las gotas que les empapaban y como siempre cada que necesitas uno taxi, estos se esfuman. Los dos llegaron a casa hechos una sopa, el francés no tardo en cambiar su bebe y darle un baño con agua caliente, pero esto no fue de gran ayuda, al día siguiente Milo despertó con una gripe atroz, el chiquito se sentía tan mal que no tardo en ponerse a llorar, por el zumbido que golpeaba sus oídos y el ardor en su garganta.

Sus padres le llevaron al doctor, donde Calvera les aseguro que era solo una gripe y con la medicina estaría bien. De eso no habían pasado ni ocho horas y ya estaban de nuevo ahí, angustiados por que la medicina estaba tardando en hacer efecto.

\- como pude olvidar mi chaqueta, estaba ahí, en el respaldo de la silla, solo tenía que agarrarla y…

-tranquilo amor, todo va a estar bien, ya escuchaste a Calvera, solo es gripe, veras que en un par de horas estará como nuevo…

-tu no habrías dejado que se mojara…

Y era lo que pensaba el peli verde, Kardia le abría arrebatado la sombrilla o un transeúnte solo para evitar que su nene se empapara, él no habría olvidado su chamarra y tal vez al llegar le hubiese dado un antigripal… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-tengo miedo Kardia…y si se enferma como cuando era bebe.

-no Degel, eso no pasara.

-pero…

-no pasara amor, ya escuchaste a Calvera, solo es gripe…y, de ser así…estoy seguro de que ella lo salvara, no te preocupes.

Abrazo a su francés y se sentaron al lado de su hijo. Milo aún se revolvía inquieto en la cama, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y le costaba trabajo encontrar una posición en la cual su cabeza no zumbara.

Sus padres le veían con temor, cuanto había pasado desde que el infante estuvo hospitalizado.

***…***…***…

Después de su primer año la salud de Milo nunca fue un problema, era muy raro que el nene se enfermara, siempre se veía tan saludable, con sus mejillas rojas y regordetas, su mirada radiante y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja…pero antes de eso, bueno el chiquitín no la tuvo fácil.

Para empezar el nene nació prematuro, esto les tomó por sorpresa ya que Degel jamás mostro ningún malestar durante su embarazo, el cual no era de alto riesgo, pero a los siete meses el nene ya quería salir. Como era muy chiquito fue necesaria una incubadora, a sus padres no les gustaba la idea de ver a su bebe tras ese frio cristal, con un tubo en su naricita y esa luz artificial que emitía el calor que ellos debían darle. Pero eso no era todo, los doctores les habían asegurado que su estado era muy delicado y posiblemente no viviría.

Esto fue un golpe muy duro para la familia. Degel estaba destrozado y no se apartaba ni un segundo de la caja de cristal donde tenían a su nene, ni siquiera pudo tocar sus manitas, se lo habían arrebatado en cuanto nació. Kardia no se encontraba en mejores circunstancias, el heleno ya había despedazado su labio inferior por morderle cada segundo, se la vivía rezando internamente mientras intentaba calmar a su destrozada pareja que se reusaba a moverse del lado de su bebe. Fueron tres semanas en las que sintieron que una parte de su alma moría.

Pero al final Milo logro sobrevivir y pudo ir a casa con sus papas.

***…***…***…

-¿Cómo sigue?

Había pasado una hora, tal como lo prometió la morena regreso para checar al infante, se acercó a la cama de Milo y checo su temperatura, esta disminuía, el nene había dejado de moverse y el sudor de su frente se secaba poco a poco.

-mm, parece que la medicina comenzó a surtir efecto, ya está bajando su temperatura. Saco su estetoscopio y procedió a revisar sus pulmones, la respiración ya no se oía entrecortada, parece que el aire empezaba a entrar con más facilidad.- bien, mmm, si, parece que va bien. Dejemos que duerma un poquito más y regreso a revisarlo.

Los chicos afirmaron y la morena se retiró. Degel toco la frente de su nene, ya no se sentía tan caliente, la temperatura del menor regresaba a su normalidad, retiro un mechón y comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

-lo vez, te dije que podíamos confiar en ella.

Kardia abrazo a su pareja y sujeto la mano de su nene.

Milo giro sobre su costado y sujeto la mano de papá. Esto enterneció al mayor, jamás soltaría la mano de su manzanita.

***…***…***…

Por desgracia la estancia en la casa de sus papas no fue muy larga. Apenas había pasado un mes cuando la joven pareja corrió de vuelta al hospital. Al pequeño Milo le había agarrado un ataque de vómito, el nene regresaba todo líquido que entraba por su boca, leche, agua de arroz, suero, absolutamente todo era devuelto, por lo cual su alimentación era raquítica.

El pediatra le había revisado, receto un par de soluciones y lo mando a casa. Pero la bendita medicina no hacia efecto…y como lo haría si Milo la regresaba segundos después de que esta entrara en su boca. Degel y Kardia estaban desesperados, su pequeño estaba muriendo de inanición y ellos no podía hacer nada, regresaban al hospital cada día pero el doctor no era muy bueno que digamos, se la vivía recetando líquidos que él bebe no consumiría mientras ordenaba a los padres regresar a casa y seguir sus instrucciones.

Para el tercer día ese par ya parecía animas en pena, les dolía escuchar a su bebe llorar y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. En su siguiente visita al doctor Kardia estallo, ese imbécil no hacía nada por ayudar a su hijo, solo servía para escribir garabatos y dar menjurjes que ni funcionaban. El padre no se contuvo y se lanzó contra el de bata exigiéndole que salvara a su hijo, fue necesaria la intervención de la policía para calmar al bicho. Los uniformados le arrastraban a la salida, seguido por un lloroso francés que no sabía cómo ayudar a su bebe.

Estaban cerca de la puerta cuando se cruzaron con Calvera, la morena recién salía de una consulta, se había asomado al escuchar tanto ajetreo.

-¡suéltenme, voy a matar a ese imbécil, déjenme!

El bicho se revolvía entre las manos de los guardias, tenía tanta rabia y angustia acumulada, de nuevo su hijo estaba muriendo ¡y él no podía hacer nada!

La mujer se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del griego, no, ese sujeto no estaba enojado, más bien estaba desesperado. Sus ojos viajaron a la persona tras él. Un chico delgado de cabello verdoso, el cual lloraba a mares mientras cargaba un bultito azul que desprendía ligeros sollozos, siendo escoltado por otro uniformado. Movida por su promesa de ayudar al prójimo se acercó a la pareja.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

La dama se paró frente a los guardias, impidiéndoles avanzar. Kardia se giró, al ver la bata blanca se soltó de golpe y se acercó hasta ella, sujeto a la chica de los hombros mientras la veía con desesperación.

-Eres doctora ¿verdad? ¡Por favor, por favor, ayuda a mi bebe! Está muriendo y yo…no sé qué hacer…

La voz de Kardia se quebró, Calvera miro asombrada al hombre frente a ella, dirigió su vista donde Degel, El chico mordía su labio mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.

-Te lo suplico, sálvalo.

Calvera accedió, fue donde Degel y descubrió al bebe, era muy pequeño y estaba delgado, su respiración era muy pausada y su piel se estaba enfriando. La mujer se asustó un poco, tomo al niño en brazos y les ordeno a los padres seguirla, los oficiales iban a protestar pero ella los callo. Comenzó a revisarlo de cabo a robo mientras escuchaba a los jóvenes describir los males de su bebe. No se sorprendió al saber que era prematuro, por eso era tan chiquito. Tardo algunos minutos en deducir lo que el infante tenia, salió corriendo por la puerta y regreso unos minutos después con una extraña máquina.

-escuche muy bien señor Antares, necesito que sujete a su hijo con fuerza, no debe de moverse… ¿comprendió?

Kardia afirmo, tomo a su bebe en brazos mientras veía como esa mujer se acercaba con una manguera. Los padres se sintieron morir al ver como introducía el aparato en la boca de su bebe, Calvera les explicaba que el nene tenía demasiadas flemas en su estómago, posiblemente al nacer no las habían retirado por completo y estas se pegaron en su pared intestinal, multiplicándose y ocasionando eso el reflujo que impedía a Milo comer. Fueron minutos de tensión, el chiquillo se removía intentando zafarse, pero Kardia lo sostenía con fuerza, sin lastimar. Cuando considero que su estómago estaba limpio retiro él tuvo.

Volvió a salir y regreso con un biberón, le pasaron él bebe a Degel para que lo alimentara. Tenía que darle de comer poco a poco, en cuanto el nene se reusara debía sacar la mamila para que no se llenara de aire. Tres, cuatro traguitos y esperaron, Milo hacía gestos pero acepto el alimento. Les llevo a una habitación y les mostro como preparar la sustancia, no era solo leche ya que le nene necesitaba más proteínas y vitaminas. Después se retiró, asegurando que regresaría cada tanto a revisarle. Fue la noche más larga…para los tres. Milo no aceptaba más de un tercio de la mamila y el líquido restante tenía que ser desechado inmediatamente, ya que después de una hora la sustancia perdía efecto.

Pero no fue lo único, la morena tuvo que responder ante sus superiores por la intromisión, esta acepto con gusto la culpa y aseguro que el pediatra había realizado un mal diagnóstico, diagnostico que pudo costar la vida del bebe. El director decidió esperar antes de dar un veredicto, no deseaba que los demandaran por Negligencia.

Por fortuna todo salió bien y después de dos días Milo logro tolerar todo el biberón. La chica salió bien parada y con la gratitud de unos emocionados padres…y abuelos. Zaphiri y Krest no tardaron en llegar al hospital cuando Kardia les informo el estado de Milo. Incluso, la morena les permito ingresar cada hora para que viesen a su nieto.

Desde ese día, y pese a no ser pediatra, la joven se convirtió en el médico de cabecera de Milo. Cada que le llevaban para una revisión los chicos exigían que fuese ella quien les atendiera, esto no molesto a la chica, la verdad es que le halagaba, se había encariñado mucho con el nene…y con sus padres, le gusto la dedicación de estos, ya que le recordaban a los suyos.

***…***…***…

-mmm, todo en orden, parece que la gripe está cediendo.

La mujer termino de revisar a Milo, que había despertado hace un par de minutos. El chiquillo tallaba sus ojitos, el mareo y zumbido se habían calmado, pero sus parpados aun le pesaban.

-bien, ahora a comer.

Acercó una charola de metal a la cama del niño. Milo miro con asco la comida, una sopa blanca y un pedazo de pan blanco.

-¡wack ¡ no tengo hambre.

-lo siento cariño pero tienes que comer, la medicina era fuerte, tienes que alimentarte o terminaras enfermo de tu pancita, no queremos eso ¿verdad?

-ah, pero eso no me gusta.

El chiquillo inflo sus mejillas e hizo un puchero.

-tienes que comerlo manzanita, ya escuchaste a tu madrina.

Si...también se había convertido en su madrina.

-anda petit pommes, solo un poquito.

Degel acerco la cuchar, intentando animarle, pero Milo desvió la cara mientras inflaba sus mejillas, odiaba la sopa de cebolla.

-por favor amor, solo unas cucharaditas.

-No

Kardia estaba por reganarlo pero la morena se adelantó.

-ah, está bien Degel, déjalo, si no quiere no.

La chica les guiño un ojo y los padres sonrieron…algo tramaba.

-bueno, en vista de que no quieres comer amor, solo me queda una cosa por hacer. La chica saco una jeringa de su bata y fingió llenarla, agito el artefacto y se acercó al nene.

-te pondré un par de piquetitos para asegurarme que todo salga bien y no regreses, solo serán tres, no te preocupes no dolerá.

El niño se puso blanco como el papel al ver la aguja. -¡Noo! Si me la como- tomo la cuchara y el mismo empezó a alimentarse. Los adultos sonrieron, era tan inocente.

-estas segura de que no necesita quedarse otro día.

-ah, ya te dije que no. Por dios Kardia, Milo ya está bien llévenlo a casa, que descanse este día y mañana puede ir a la escuela, solo asegúrate de darle su medicina a las horas indicadas.

-está bien, está bien, no me regañes.

La chica sonrió a su compadre, despeino el cabello de Milo y le regalo un beso en la frente. El nene regreso el afecto para después colgarse al cuello de papá. Los bichos se despidieron con una sonrisa, Degel se acercó a ella y le regalo un fuerte abrazo, mientras agradecía por la ayuda. Calvera les despidió en la puerta deseándoles un buen día.

-¿ese no era Kardia y compañía?

Un sexi pelirrojo se colocó a su espalda. Luco recién salía de una operación cuando vio al hijo de su amigo Zaphiri y familia.

-por favor dime que no tengo que arreglar la nariz de nadie esta vez.

Calvera comenzó a reírse. Hace tres semanas el pequeño Milo había llegado al hospital con un ojo moro, resultado de una pelea, Zaphiri le había sacado de su descanso para que revisase a su pobre nieto, que, feliz, no tardo en narrar su aventura… Pero no venían solos.

Parece ser que el abuelo se había puesto un poquito violento y casi asesino al pobre director, fue sujetado por el esposo de este y otros tres maestros antes de poder sacar a Shion del armario donde se escondió. Cabe decir que los cuatro samaritanos no terminaron muy bien que digamos. Asgardo termino con el hombro lastimado, Dokho con un ojo más morado que el de Milo y los gemelos y profesores de arte, bueno. Def perdió su hermosos colmillito, y otro par de dientes, mientras Aspros termino con la nariz chueca, adiós perfil griego. Si Kardia no se fue sobre Shion y compañía fue porque la morena lo dopo con un poco de cloroformo, bastante tenía con el escándalo y griterío que estaba armando Degel y Krest como para todavía suturar más heridas.

-y ahora ¿Qué fue?

Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras ofrecía su brazo a la joven.

-ah…gripe.

La chica sonrió y regreso a trabajar, de la mano de su compañero. No podía culpar a ese par por angustiarse tanto, las únicas veces que su nene se había enfermado fue al grado de perder la vida, era razonable que temiesen cada que Milo se lastimaba. Después de todo a ningún padre le gusta ver como su hijo sufre y ellos no pueden hacer nada, la impotencia que se experimenta es más dolorosa que la muerte.

Al día siguiente tres hermoso arreglos florares llegaron a su puerta…esos locos siempre exageraban en todo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Bueno, espero que con esto les quede claro porque Kardia y Degel son tan sobreprotectores con Milo, simplemente no desean pasar por la angustia de ver a su hijo entubado y ellos no poder hacer nada…aceptémoslo, a ningún padre les gusta ver como su hijo sufre, ya sea emocional o físicamente.**

 **Kuromu. Sip, fue Kardia quien lo salvo de quedar como calcomanía, y Degel casi se infarta cuando se enteró del porque fue el ojo morado, si de por si no quiere a Camus con esto Menos. Bueno, más o menos ya sabes lo que le ocurrió al pobre borrego, Saori se salvó porque brinco por la ventanaXD. Lo de temporadas, será por las edades de Milo, el próximo es el último de esta primera temporada, dejamos su linda infancia y pasamos a la adolescencia ¿me explico? Cariño yo responderé a todos los comentarios que me den, así como a las críticas y sugerencias, ya que estos me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Te agradezco mucho que tomes tu tiempo para leer y comentar mi historia, un fuerte abrazo y cuídate mucho.**

 **Ojala el capítulo fuese de su agrado, les mando bendiciones y les deseo una buena noche.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Palabras**

Termino de beber su jugo y la tención aún continuaba.

-gracias por la comida…voy a trabajar.

Kardia se levantó y fue a su pequeña oficina ubicada a un costado de la sala, al lado del estudio de Degel. Milo y su papi le vieron irse, el pequeño se hizo un ovillo en su sillita, buscando evitar el toque del mayor, inflo sus mejillas y bajo la cabeza apretando sus puñitos, se sentía enojado, muy enojado… y…triste. Cuando termino de comer tomo a su gato y fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama abrazando a Pancho. Malo, papá era muy malo.

El día no había comenzado muy bien en casa de la familia Antares, para empezar estaba muy nublado, por lo que su salida al parque se pospuso, aparte de que papi tenía que terminar un ensayo y no podría llevarle y papá…bueno…él…

Lo malo, y hermoso a la vez, de los pequeños es que son inquietos, no está en su naturaleza permanecer en un solo sitio por más de diez minutos, y Milo era inquieto, muy inquieto.

El niño se había entretenido un par de horas con sus muñecos, jugando en su habitación, después fue a la sala y prendió la tele. Le gustó mucho una película de un hombre con sombrero gracioso que exploraba la selva, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo. No exploraría la selva pero si su casa.

Tomo una de sus mochilitas y la lleno con una gran cantidad de cosas, que él creía, necesarias, crayones, una mantita, peluches, un calcetín y galletas. Pero no podia explorar sin una antorcha, no, esta era necesaria para adentrarse en cuevas y cosas así. Milo fue corriendo al estudio de su papá, recordaba que Kardia tenía una lámpara ahí, no podía jugar con fuego pero la luz led no era problema. Trepo en la silla y tomo la lámpara del cajón, al bajar sus pies se atoraron con el cable del computador, por lo que dio un fuerte jalón desenchufando el cable y apagando el monitor, estaba por retirarse cuando algo llamo su atención…mmm…eso podría servir.

Degel escuchaba todo el ajetreo, pero dedujo que estaba bien, mientras Milo no llorara era buena señal, continuo con su labor después de pedir al pequeño que no gritara tanto, ya que Kardia estaba dormido y no quería lo molestara.

El niño acepto de mala gana, comenzó a hablar más bajito, pero despues de un rato le gusto, así sería una aventura secreta.

En poco tiempo su casa se transformó en una pequeña jungla, gracias a la imaginación del enano.

Él y pancho se vieron en la necesidad de atravesar la silenciosa sala de los libros, escalar el monte sofá y esquivar al ogro verde que les reprendía por gritar. Atravesaron el rio escaleras, donde lamentablemente el señor elefante con panza musical se tuvo que sacrificar y ofrecerse como tributo contra los zapatos cocodrilos que se los querían comer. Descalzo continuo su marcha hasta el pasillo de los cuadros, donde esquivo la tétrica mirada de esos dos antepasados suyos, pero Oh desgracia, de su mochila broto el ratón azul que intento arrebatarles el mapa secreto, Milo lo arrojo al piso y corriendo se adentró en una extraña cueva, su habitación, saco su antiguo manuscrito, no, el ratón no podía hacerse de él. Tomo sus crayolas y comenzó a garabatear un sinfín de pistas falsas, para que así el enemigo no encontrara el tesoro, rasgo unas partes y…bueno, el escrito termino hecho pedazos y manchado. Todo el ajetreo no tardo en despertar al Yeti azul que vivía al lado.

-mmm, que es todo ese alboroto.

Molesto se levantó y dirigió al pasillo…pero no era el único. Degel había salido de su cueva, em…digo, estudio, para apaciguar al pequeño terremoto que era su hijo, por desgracia al subir las escaleras sus ojos no observaron los restos del señor elefante. El francés piso el muñeco, que no tardo en soltar una cancioncita, y su tobillo se dobló, mandando su espinilla al encuentro con el filo del escalón.

-¡Degel!

Kardia lo alcanzo a ver y corrió en su auxilio, el heleno casi rueda también por la escalera, debido a uno de los zapatos de su hijo, pero logro agarrarse del barandal.

-¡auch! ¡Milo!

Enojado recogió las cosas de su nene y ayudo a su pareja a levantarse.

-te hiciste un raspón muy fuerte.

-está bien, no me duele.

El griterío continuaba y esto enervo la molestia del heleno, el dolor de cabeza y poco descanso no le sentaban bien. Enojado abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando al bichito.

-¡carajo Milo! deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza y…

Pero su regaño seso al ver el reguero en la habitación de su hijo. Una gran cantidad de hojas estaban esparcidas por todo el recinto, rasgadas y adornadas con crayolas. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver un plano que se le hacía muy familiar…No, no podía ser.

-Kardia que pa…

Degel callo al ver la mirada de enojo en su pareja. El chico se congelo cuando Kardia camino hasta Milo, lo cargo de forma brusca, acostándolo en su regazo, y le propinó una fuerte nalgada.

-¡por qué tomaste mis planos, eran un trabajo muy importante, Milo, porque los agarraste!

El peli azul zarandeaba a su nene, que veía asustado a su progenitor.

-¡Eres un niño malo Milo, no debes agarrar las cosas sin permiso!

Las lágrimas no tardaron en adornar el rostro del infante, el niño apretó sus puñitos y comenzó a forcejear, tras zafarse le soltó una patada a su papá.

-¡Vete, vete ya no te quiero! ¡Ya no te quiero papá! ¡Te odio!

Salió corriendo y se aferró a las piernas del peliverde, que veía toda la escena incrédulo. El llanto de su pequeño lo regreso a la realidad, cargo a Milo y miro a su pareja. Kardia solo le hizo la señal para que se marchara, no dudo en obedecer y bajo con Milo en brazos.

El niño solo se abrazaba a su cuello y lloraba amargamente, dolía, dolía muchísimo, sentía una opresión en su corazoncito que le impedía respirar. Pero no por la ligera punzada que sintió en su trasero, ese pequeño ardor fue momentáneo y ya casi había desaparecido. Lo que realmente le dolía es que ese ardor lo había producido su padre, que su padre le había regañado y lo había visto enojado, que su padre le había dicho que él era malo. Eso es lo que destrozo al nene, Kardia jamás le había puesto una mano encima, si, lo regañaba, pero nunca usaba un timbre tan alto y encolerizado como el de ese momento.

La tarde no fue agradable. En la hora de la comida nadie dijo nada, no fue la típica comida donde los bichos se la viven riendo y haciendo bromas a Degel, buscando que este sonría. Donde los bichos ríen y gritan por ver quien se come la última manzana, aunque Kardia siempre la sede a su hijo, o donde escuchan la nueva historia que el peliverde esta por publicar. No pasó nada de eso, el mayor comió en silencio, y en tiempo record, para después levantarse y dirigirse a su estudio a reparar la travesura de su nene. Y si se lo preguntan Sí, su molestia aumento al ver su computador apagado y el cable desconectado, no tardo en deducir que paso.

Ya eran las cinco y el enojo en Milo había desaparecido por completo hacia horas. Degel hablo con él y le explico por qué estuvo mal lo que hizo. Kardia había trabajado casi dos semanas seguidas en ese proyecto, lo cual, si todo salía bien, sería un buen aumento y avanzar de puesto. El heleno casi no había dormido y estaba exhausto. Milo entendía un poco, ya que papá no había jugado con él tanto como las semanas anteriores, el chiquillo se sentía mal por haber echado a perder un trabajo tan importante. Degel le disculpo y le hizo prometer que no volvería a entra al estudio, ninguno de los dos, sin permiso. El resto de la tarde el nene se la paso "borrando" uno de sus garabatos, encontró una hoja bajo su cama, posiblemente papá no la vio cuando recogió los restos de su obra, decidió borrar los soles que había dibujado antes de entregársela, así papá ya no estaría tan enojado y le perdonaría.

Dieron las cinco treinta y corrió a la sala, seguro de que Kardia estaría ahí, ya que siempre veían el programa de Art attack juntos (como extraño este programa). Pero ese día papá no salió de su oficina, el niño se asomaba cada tanto desde el costado del sofá, se paraba mirando la puerta, pero esta no se abría, quiso ir a llamar a su papá, tal vez aun no veía la hora y se le olvido, pero el francés no se lo permitió.

Degel estaba seguro que la molestia en Kardia había bajado desde hace rato, pero el heleno no saldría de su oficina hasta terminar…por desgracia Milo interpreto otra cosa.

Papá tampoco se presentó a cenar, ni le acompaño a lavarse los dientes, ni ayudo a su papi a lavar los platos, ya eran las ocho y el seguía encerrado. Su papi le termino de arropar y cantar su canción favorita (clair de la lune), pero Milo no quería dormir, apretaba contra su pechito la, ya arrugada, hoja.

Escucharon unos ruidos, Kardia subía las escaleras, esto emociono al nene que se sentó en su cama esperando ver entrar al mayor. Pero Kardia no fue a su habitación, se escuchó ajetreo en su cuarto y el cerrar de la puerta, mientras sus pasos se alejaban.

-cariño, ya duerme, papá está muy ocupado y no podrá…

El berrido no tardo en escucharse. Como hace un par de horas atrás Milo comenzó a llorar descontrolado, con el mismo dolor en su pecho. Degel lo cargo, asustado, pero el llanto no paraba, el infante lloraba a moco tendido mientras apretaba la hoja.

-Mi amor, que tienes

-ya no me quiere ¡mi papá ya no me quiere!

El niño estaba seguro de eso, por ello no había salido a ver el programa con él, por eso no lo baño ni le ayudo a lavar sus dientes. Kardia ya no lo quería por haber pintado sus hojas, por ser… ¡por ser un niño malo!

-¿Qué pasa?

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un asustado peli azul, bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho el berrido de su nene, por lo que no tardo en subir corriendo a ver qué ocurría. Le preocupo ver al peliverde sentado en la cama y meciendo a la magdalena de su hijo intentando calmarle, por lo que se acercó a ver.

-Manzanita… ¿Qué tienes?

El suave tacto en su cabello le hizo girar, sus ojos se cristalizaron más cuando vio a su papá, con trabajo, y sorbiendo mocos, logro hablar.

-¡es que, tú ya no me quieres porque raye tus hojitas!

-¿eh?

-¡no me quieres porque soy malo!...snif…pero…pero ya la borre….mira…

Kardia se llenó de ternura la ver la hoja arrugada, con una gran cantidad de manchas amarillas, tenía que decirle a Milo que la goma de migajón no borraba los crayones de cera. Tomo al bichito y se sentó junto al francés, el chiquillo se abrazó a su camisa, apretando con fuerza, temiendo que papá se marchara.

-mi bebe, como crees eso, yo siempre te voy a querer.

Acomodo al nene, de tal manera que le mirar a la cara, y empezó a retirar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que Degel le entrego. Le lleno de besos sus mejillas para después abrazarlo.

-Mi manzanita, no digas tonterías, yo siempre, Entiéndelo bien, Siempre te voy a amar, tú eres mi hijito. Si me enoje es porque no debes tomar las cosas sin permiso, o dejar tus juguetes regados, es muy peligroso amor, te puede pasar algo, y yo me muero si te pasa algo malo.

Con cariño sobo sus pompitas, ahí donde le había dado la nalgada. No quiso hacerlo, pero se sentía furioso en ese momento. Degel pudo terminar rodando por las escaleras y lastimarse, o el propio Milo, y ni hablar de su proyecto, tardo mucho en este, días enteros sin dormir o comer como es debido, y lo presentaba al día siguiente, la verdad le costó un poco de trabajo repararlo, ya que Milo apago el equipo cuando este hacia un examen general y cerro una gran cantidad de archivos como protección, le costó reparar estos, toda la tarde, pero finalmente había terminado y solo faltaba imprimir, subió a su habitación por una memoria donde tenía unos planos, por ello logro escuchar a su bichito.

-no vuelvo a agarrar tus cosas…lo prometo…

Beso a papá mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

-ah, entonces si me quieres, porque hace rato dijiste que no me querías.

Kardia lo decía con un tono de broma mientras hacía trompetillas en la pansa de su bebe. Pero la realidad era otra, las palabras de Milo le dolieron…mucho. Sabía que el nene estaba enojado en ese momento, como él, pero…no es agradable escuchar como una parte de tu alma dice frases tan crueles como esa, que si bien solo es por la ira del momento, te pueden llegar a doler más que mil cuchillos clavándose en tu pecho.

-¡no es cierto!… ¡yo si te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho!

-¡yo también te quiero mi bebe!

Continuaron abrazándose un rato, reconciliándose en silencio, después unieron a Degel que sonreía feliz porque sus bichitos se encontraban mejor.

-ya solo me falta imprimir y me voy a dormir.

-mju. No tardes

El heleno envolvió a su nene en una manta y lo cargo hasta su estudio, Milo se abrazaba a su cuello sin la intención de despegarse, decidido a dormir con ellos.

-¡Pancho, ven!

Las orbes brillantes del gato le miraron por unos segundos, estaba por ir donde el peliverde cuando se frenó a medio camino, miro la cama de su amo y lo pensó….mmm, no quería terminar recluido en un rincón, desplazado por dos adultos y su cría. Con agilidad trepo y se desparramo en la cama estirando sus patas. Si Milo dormía con sus padres… ¡Él tendría toda la cama para él solito!

Degel le miro con una gota en la frente…podía jurar que estaba riendo. Con cara de WTF apago la luz y fue a su habitación, a esperar a sus escorpiones.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y ahora si se acabó este fic.**

 **Llegamos al final de la tierna infancia de Milo.**

 **Que les digo, ninguna familia es perfecta y las diabluras de los nenes van creciendo igual que ellos, si bien no lo hacen a propósito, ya que está en sus genes ser inquietos, causan cada problema que, admitámoslo, nos hacen perder la paciencia y una que otra nalgada o Jalón de orejas aparece...pobre de mí bichito.**

 **Chicos lamento la demora para concluir, pero me surgió un inconveniente que secuestro mi tiempo libre, lo lamento.**

 **El fic termina y a la vez no, tendrá un par de temporadas más. Ahora nos saltamos a su niñez, como de 9 a 11 añitos, aprox. solo que tardara en aparecer ya que quiero manejar a otra familia que tenía en mente...sep, Manigoldo, Albafica y Death (al cual me gusta llamar Ángelo), será una historia parecida que espero les guste, la cual empiezo a publicar la semana que viene, con una que otra aparición del bichito.**

 **La verdad muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron está loca historia, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

 **Cuídense mucho y que pasen una buen noche.**

 **pd. Si tienen la oportunidad de entrar a Wattpad, subi la misma historia solo que ahí agregue unos cuantos dibujos relacionados con el fic, no son muy buenos pero espero los puedan ver. mi nombre de usuario es el mismo y el fic se llama igual.**


End file.
